The League
by NightSlash
Summary: Complete. My idea for a modern League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. A new League gets recruited to uncover a bizarre plot involving a time machine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Gabriel, Riven, and Mashirra, and for Mashirra, the name is from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, which I don't own either.

Okay, here is the cast list.

**_The League_**

Harrison Ford...Indiana Jones (The Adventurer)

Antonio Banderas...El Mariachi (The Legend)

Johnny Depp...Capt. Jack Sparrow (The Pirate)

Alsyon Hannigan...Willow Rosenburg (The Witch)

Michael Sheen...Lucian (The Hybrid)

Matt Damon...Jason Bourne (The Assassin)

Christian Bale...Gabriel (The Demon)

**_Non League Members_**

Richard Roxburgh...M

Jazmin Damak...Sonja

Jason Isaacs…Norman Caprice

**_Villains _**

Gary Oldman…(Who he plays will be announced, in time)

Erwin Leder…Jurgen Wulf

Tom Hardy...Mashirra (Shapeshifter)

Milla Jovovich...Bloodrayne (Hired Hitman…err, woman)

Donnie Yen…Riven

Okay, here is the prologue.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

A quiet dusk was usually the sign of upcoming danger, or possible Armageddon; although in today's modern era, not everything works out the way that it appears that it's going to.

Jack Lockwood watched through an open window as the sun slowly began its descent downward as the first signs of darkness began to slowly creep in. He sat, his legs crossed, staring at the large machine on the opposite end of the large room he was in. Several people were scurrying around the machine like rats, checking to see if everything was in the right place. 

Sometimes he envied his fellow co-workers, that they were able to keep their minds occupied in this place, but for Jack, that was a very difficult task.

He had worked there for ten years, and while the job was an interesting one, nothing ever truly exciting happened. That was saying something, considering that he worked in a secret government lab, on various, bizarre secrets. It almost sounded like something from a science fiction movie, but it was a very real job.

"I'll see you tomorrow," one of his co-workers stated as he walked over to clock out. Jack nodded, and then rose to his feet to do so also.

Suddenly, he paused, and for some odd reason, tensed. His co-worker noticed this, and stopped. "What is it," he asked.

Jack tried to shake the feeling off, but it wouldn't subside. "I…I don't know. I just got chills up my spine, you know, like when something bad is about to happen."

His co-worker nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, I get that all the time. What you need is a cold drink. I'm heading to that tavern near the movie theatre. Want to come?"

Jack paused, and then smiled with a nod. "What the hell. I could use a drink," he said as he clocked out before moving to the door.

The wall behind him suddenly exploded, sending concrete all over the room. Jack and everyone else instantly dived for cover. "HOLY SHIT!" Another worker exclaimed as the debris stopped falling. 

For a moment there was nothing but silence, as everyone rose to their feet. "Is everyone okay," Jack asked, and everyone nodded. 

Then, a shadow appeared in the large hole that now took up a good portion of the wall, and it leapt into the room and landed with the grace of a cat. He stood upright, a smirk fixed upon his handsome features. He wore all black: black boots, black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt. He had a shaved head and dark colored eyes.

He started to walk foreword, then stopped, and looked back at the giant hole. He dropped his mouth open in mock surprise. "Whoa," he said in a sarcastic tone before letting out a chuckle. "You might want to have someone take a look at that," he stated before turning around and moving foreword.

"FREEZE!!"

The bald man glanced over at the side door and cocked an eyebrow at seeing the eight guards who were aiming rifles at him. He sighed and took a step foreword. "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Mashirra."

"I don't give a shit what your name is," one of the guards shot back. "Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground now!" Mashirra didn't move, and the guard's finger moved closer to the trigger. "Do it or we shoot!"

Mashirra sighed as he raised his hands up to the back of his head. "Very well, I guess I have no choice…" he said with an almost sad tone. The guards started to relax.

Then a huge grin spread across Mashirra's features. "…but to kill every last one of you," he finished, the sadness in his voice gone and replaced by a rather cheerful sounding tone.

What happened next was practically a blur, but everyone in the room saw it with horrified expressions, as Mashirra's body started to _change_.

His clothes disappeared into his skin, which turned pitch black and leathery. His hands, which were still at the back of his head, and along with his arms, disappeared into his body as it elongated. His legs squeezed together, forming a long tail.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over, and the forty foot long black snake that Mashirra had become lunged, clearing the distance between himself and the guards in less than a second. He struck, grabbing a cop's head between his jaws, and lifting him off the ground. The guard screamed and thrashed for a few seconds before the snake savagely twisted his head, breaking the guard's neck. Dropping the corpse he swiped his tail, knocking another back ten feet.

One guard raised his gun and prepared to fire, when suddenly a whistling noise filled his ears. He spun around, and was greeted with a throwing knife that impaled itself into his skull. As his body collapsed, giving off one last spasm, several men dressed all in black, their faces covered by masks, leapt into the room. They were armed with weapons that seemed more fit in a ninja movie instead of this modern era.

They attacked the nearest people, slashing into their bodies with various bladed weapons. Blood stained the floor as limbs flew through the air.

Then another figure entered through the hole, and the guards who weren't attacking the snake and black dressed men gaped at her.

She was young, in her mid twenties, with blue eyes and blood red hair. She was gorgeous, and was wearing a skintight black outfit that showed off her slim and athletic body to every last curve. A few of the guards felt their blood rush down to a particular organ on their bodies. 

The female looked over at one, and smiled seductively at him. Then she flexed her arms, and the curved blades that were attached to her forearms snapped foreword. She lunged.

Two men were dead the second she landed. Another tried to attack, but she leapt at him. But instead of slicing him with her blades, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. The guard might have found this slightly arousing, except for when she smiled, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, fangs that she then instantly tore into his jugular with. After a few seconds she got off his corpse, licking her lips, and letting out a small sigh, almost as if sucking his blood had been sexually satisfying. 

Finally, the last guard fell dead, and the black clad men turned their attention to the large machine in the room. They broke off into groups, and began to take it apart and carry the pieces out the window. Mashirra, who was now in his human form again, looked at the carnage in the room before walking out of the hole, the red-haired woman following. 

Jack gasped, feeling the cut across his abdomen. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt like hell. He glanced up at the lights, which were now flickering from the explosion.

  
Then he heard footsteps. He turned towards the noise. As he watched, a large figure emerged from the hole. He stepped down, a clawed foot making contact with the floor before the second one did. Jack watched as the large figure walked up to one of the black clad men and gave him a silent order. The man nodded, and grabbed the last piece of the machinery before leaving. 

The other figure then noticed Jack, and walked up to him. He was tall, almost eight feet, and he wore a large black cloak that concealed his entire body. His face was dark, and didn't appear human.

"Who are you," Jack gasped in fear, and the being cruelly smirked.

  
"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is that machine, and how it's going to help me." As he spoke he looked down at the wound on Jack's stomach, and he looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry about that. I'll make it better."

Jack had less than a second to react before the cloaked being lashed out with a clawed hand, tearing open his throat. The figure watched as Jack's blood poured out from his wound as he died. Then, as his body gave one last spasm, the figure turned and walked out through the hole, feeling satisfied.

_Everything is going to plan_, he thought with a smile. Soon he would be able to finish his plan, and the unsuspecting human race would fall.


	2. The Retired Adventurer

Ok, now if you don't know what the league members are from, here's a little list.

Indiana Jones: Raiders of The Lost Ark, The Temple of Doom, and The Last Crusade

Jack Sparrow: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl

El Mariachi: El Mariachi, Desperado, and Once Upon a Time in Mexico

Lucian: Underworld

Willow Rosenburg: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Jason Bourne: The Bourne Identity

Gabriel: My Brain.

And also, with Lucian, this is set after my story "Pursuit of Purpose", which also features Gabriel. It hasn't been finished yet though. I was going to finish it first before writing this, but my muse kept bugging me, so I gave in. 

Well anyway, here's chapter one.

***

_The Retired Adventurer_

***

Norman Caprice stepped out of the limousine and stared at the house in front of him. It was a rather rundown place, and one of the windows was actually boarded up.

_Good god. Has this man become THAT pathetic…?_

Caprice walked back to the limo and leaned in the driver's side. "I won't take long." The driver nodded before Caprice turned and walked back up to the house. He walked up to the door, taking note not to step on the three broken beer bottles he found on the ground as he walked up to it.

"Well, let's hope this was a good idea," Caprice muttered as he reached for the door bell, only to find that it didn't have one. 

…wait, no. Caprice leaned closer and noticed that it did have one, but someone had broken it. 

_He must not get company much…_

Caprice raised his hand and knocked on the door. No one came. 

He knocked again, and again, no one came.

He raised his hand and started to knock a third time when the door opened. A man who appeared to be in his mid thirties-early forties poked his head out. He was wearing old wrinkled clothing, and looked like at some point in his life he had decided to crawl into a bottle, and stay there.

The man looked at Caprice for a moment before speaking. "What do you want?"

"Am I speaking to Indiana Jones," Caprice asked after a moment. Jones' eyes widened at that, and Caprice could tell it had been a while since he had been referred to by that name. "I thought so," Caprice said with a nod. "May I come in?"

Jones looked at him for a moment, then inside his house, then back again. Finally, with a shrug, he stood aside, allowing Caprice to walk in. "Thank you," Caprice said, but Jones didn't answer as he reached over and shut the door.

* * *

"So, can I get you a drink," Jones asked from the kitchen. 

"No thank you," Caprice answered as he looked around the house he was in. It didn't look as bad as the outside did, but not by much. Some beer bottles littered the floor and dust covered a good portion of the room he was in now.

Jones entered a minute later, sitting down in a chair across from Caprice. "So, how do you know my real name?"

Caprice sat down in a chair also. "My name is Norman Caprice, and the government needs your help."

Jones arched an eyebrow at this. "Really," he asked in an almost sarcastic-sounding tone.

"Yes. We have an emergency and you are one of the few who would be able to help us."

There was a pause, and then Jones burst out laughing. Caprice's eyes widened in surprise at this; this hadn't been his expected reaction.

After a moment Jones stopped. "Okay, who sent you? Seriously, this is just so damn hilarious."

"Mr. Jones, this ISN'T a joke." Caprice stated, mentally cursing as that just made Jones laugh harder. Finally, Jones stopped laughing, and looked at Caprice's expression.

"You really aren't messing with me," he began. "The government actually wants my help with something." Caprice nodded. "Well, you can tell them I'd love to help, but the truth is I'd be pretty worthless."

"What are you talking about? You're Indiana…"

"NO!" Jones suddenly yelled, causing Caprice to slightly jump. "I WAS Indiana Jones." He sighed, leaning back and looking at the beer bottle in his hand. "Now I'm just a pathetic bum."

Caprice sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

The limousine driver's eyes opened as he suddenly felt the presence of someone standing outside of the vehicle. "Caprice," he asked as he looked.

It wasn't Caprice. Instead, it was a man in his thirties with dark hair, who wore all black, as did the other two who were with him. "What do you want?"

The man leaned down in front of the window. "Would the man known as Indian Jones happen to live here," he asked after a moment, and the driver nodded, and he smiled in response. "Thank you." 

Then, before the driver could react, the man pulled out a gun with a silencer and fired, shooting him in the head. He then motioned to the other two, who nodded, as they walked up towards the house.

* * *

Caprice sat for a moment, staring at Jones. Then, he smiled. Suddenly lashing out, he grabbed the bottle out of Jones' hand. 

"HEY!" Jones yelled loudly. "Give that back!"

Caprice smirked. "Make me."

Jones suddenly reached over, grabbing a whip that was lying on the char next to him. Before Caprice could react, he had uncoiled it, and lashed out. The cord wrapped tightly around the bottle and Jones pulled, jerking it from Caprice's grasp. Jones caught it as it flew towards him. He raised it to drink from it, but suddenly stopped, noticing the grin Caprice was giving him. "What?"

Caprice shrugged. "Just proving that you aren't that worthless, if you still know how to use that," he told Jones, pointing to the whip.

Jones looked at him, then at the bottle, then at the whip, and lightly chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He paused. "But still, I don't think I would be of much use to the government just because I know a few tricks with…"

He suddenly stopped talking, and raised his head. Caprice noticed this. "What?"

After a moment Jones shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing. I thought…"

Suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges as three men dressed in black entered, all aiming runs at Jones and Caprice, who slightly recoiled.

"Friends of yours," Jones asked. 

Almost instantly, one of the men opened fire, and Jones tipped his chair over backwards, the piece of furniture taking the bullets, as Caprice did likewise. "I guess not," Jones muttered to himself as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pistol. He always kept it with him, just in case something like this happened.

He waited until the firing stopped before he sprung his attack. Leaping out from behind the chair he fired, hitting one of the men in the chest, who fell backwards, blood bursting from the wound. Jones then quickly re-adjusted his aim and fired again, but the second man moved out of the way, but was still hit in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun with a yell of pain. Jones quickly walked up and kicked him in the head, knocking him out.  

He looked around the room. Where was the other…?

A foot came out of nowhere, knocking the gun from Jones' hand before the same foot smashed into his chest, knocking him to the ground with a groan. He raised his head and found the barrel of the third man's gun aimed at his head. The man smirked, and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

The smirk instantly switched from the assassin's face to Jones'. The assassin snarled, and through down his gun as Jones got to his feet. He quickly lashed out with a punch, knocking the hitman back. Retreating, Jones grabbed his whip and cracked it before lashing out with it, wrapping it around the man's leg he pulled, sending the assassin spinning to the ground.

Jones would have probably continued his assault, but the assassin, while still on the ground, quickly lashed out with his foot, sweeping Jones' legs out from under him, and knocking him to the ground with him. Both quickly got to their feet. As the assassin did he moved into a fighting pose. 

The assassin made the first move, punching at Jones, who blocked it but it left him open as the assassin grabbed his arm before kicking him in the side. He then shoved Jones back before jumping in the air, nailing him in the chest with a jumping kick. Then, while still in the air, he twisted his body and hit him again with a reverse thrust kick.

Jones hit the ground hard and cursed under his breath at the pain in his chest. "I'm too old for this crap," he muttered as he started to get up. As he did the assassin lashed out with another kick, but this time Jones was ready for him, as he caught his leg before bringing him down to the floor. Grabbing the assassin's shoulders he smashed him in the face with a headbutt. The blow knocked the assassin out. 

As Jones got to his feet, Caprice came out from his hiding spot, pausing to look at the damage. "Well, it seems you're not so worthless after all."

Jones glared at him, when he suddenly looked over and saw that the one assassin that he had knocked out earlier was gone. Looking out the window, he saw the man running away. _They always run_, Jones thought as he grabbed his gun and whip, running out after him. Caprice followed

* * *

Outside the assassin suddenly stopped running and spun around, pulling something out of his coat.

It was a grenade launcher.

Jones and Caprice's eyes widened. 

The grenade fired, just as the two ducked for cover. They are spared from the explosion but Jones' house was blown to pieces. 

"Damn it!" Jones cursed before pulling out his pistol and firing, shooting the hitman in the chest, who fell dead also. 

Caprice stood up and looked at the destroyed house. "…well…"

Jones looked at him. "Well, about that offer…since now that my house has been blown to hell, I guess I'll do it."

Caprice nodded. "Good. Now let's go," he said as he moved to the limousine, pausing as he sighed as the driver's dead body fell out. "Poor man," he whispered before getting in. "Let's go. You have to meet the rest of the team."

"Alright," Jones answered as he got in the car also. It started to drive away.

"…wait…did you say team?"

Caprice raised an eyebrow. "Did you think you were the only person who the government asked to help for this? There's more than one. You'll be meeting some of them soon enough."

"Oh joy," Jones muttered in a sarcastic tone.


	3. M

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy this past week. Well, here's the next part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jones, Sparrow, Bourne, Willow, Lucian, El Mariachi, M, or whoever else is in here except for Gabriel and Mashirra.

* * *

_M_

* * *

Jones was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. They had been driving for almost five hours, and Caprice had turned on rather bad classical music, the kind that was making the adventurer want to bang his head on the window until he had been knocked out. 

He glanced at Caprice, and finally said something. "So, how long have you been…?"

Caprice looked at him. "Working for him?" Jones nodded. "Oh, about ten years or so. I actually got involved with the government one night after I was attacked by a vampire. After that I…" Caprice trailed off and noticed the look Jones was giving him. "What?"

Jones didn't say anything at first, he just continued to look at Caprice with a confused expression before finally asking, "Wait, did you just say 'vampire'?"

At that, Caprice smirked. "Considering the fact that you have eternal youth from drinking from an enchanted grail, is it really hard to believe that beings who survive on human blood exist?"

Jones opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, and looked down, thinking. Then he nodded. "Good point."

A few minutes passed before either spoke again. "So, how much longer?" Jones asked

Caprice paused, thinking, before answering. "Another hour or so."

Jones groaned and banged his head against his headrest. 

* * *

"We're here."

Jones opened his eyes as he saw Caprice get out of the car. Jones realized he must have fallen asleep, and quickly followed Caprice into the large mansion like building they stood outside of.

Inside Caprice led Jones down a series of long halls, finally reaching one room. Opening the double doors Caprice led Jones inside before exiting and shutting them.

The room Jones was in was a large library. Hundreds and hundreds of books filled the shelves. "Hmmm, nice place," Jones thought aloud as he removed his coat and draped it on one of the chairs.

"Thank you."

Jones almost jumped at the second voice in the room and spun around. Sitting at the far end of the room in a chair was a man in his late-thirties. He wore an expensive looking black suit. His hair was short and dark, and a small moustache stood out on his handsome features. Jones looked cautiously at the man before asking, "Who are you?"

The man smirked and stood up. "Please, call me M."

Jones arched an eyebrow. "M?"

M nodded. "Yes; just M."

Jones just tilted his head to the side before shrugging and sitting down. "So, is there any particular reason you called me here, or did you just feel like sending your friend to my house, which is probably why it ended up getting blown to hell."

M chuckled. "Yes, I apologize for that." As he spoke he rose to his feet and walked over to where a stack of folders lay on a desk. "But the reason I called you, is because the planet may be facing a serious crisis."

Jones arched an eyebrow as M walked over and handed him a folder. Taking the folder he opened it; inside were several pictures, the largest of which was a large machine that looked like something from a science fiction movie. 

"That," M began, pointing to the picture. "Is a time machine. The government had been working on it for several years, but it hasn't been tested."

Jones looked up at him. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"A few nights ago the lab that it was being tested at was attacked," M explained as he opened another folder, taking out several photos and tossing them on the table. They showed several butchered bodies, which caused Jones' nose to slightly wrinkle. In addition, there were three others, one male with a shaved head, one female in a "Matrix" style outfit, and one who was rather tall and wore a cloak that concealed his entire body.

"Those three," M continued, pointing to the photos. "Along with several other men, stole the machine and killed everyone that they could find."

Jones nodded. "So what's the problem?"

The look he received from M made it seem obvious that M thought he was insane. "Well, if this person is somehow able to make this time machine work, we could be facing a very large danger."

If Jones was interested, he was doing an excellent job of hiding it. "How big of a danger?" He asked.

"On a scale of 1-10, 10 being World War 3? Twenty five," was M's response, to which Jones let out a low whistle. "We need a team to track him down and recover the machine. This team will consist of seven members, and we've decided to have you be the leader."

Jones' eyes widened at that. "...ME, a leader?" M nodded and Jones shook his head. "I've never really worked well with others and I doubt leading a team of six other people would…"

"We'll pay you for this," M suddenly stated, cutting Jones off. The former archeologist tilted his head to the side and looked at him. 

"How much?"

M sighed, running a hand through his hair, before responding. "Three hundred thousand dollars." He rolled his eyes afterwards at the shit-eating grin that instantly appeared on Jones' face.

"Alright, I'm in."

M rolled his eyes again, but he slightly smiled and nodded. "Very well then; now, let's just wait for the others to arrive." He paused, and waited for Jones to get a look of confusion, as he expected, before continuing. "Three others are meeting us here. After which, you three will go and recruit the final three."

"So what happens if they refuse?" Jones asked. M paused at that, and walked over and grabbed three files, throwing them on the table he pointed to them. Jones looked at him, before opening the files. After a few moments of looking at them his eyes widened and he let out a low whistle. "Ah, so just it's just a matter of leverage."

M nodded with a smirk. "Yes." 

Then the doors suddenly opened again, and the two looked over as Caprice led two other men inside the room before shutting the door. Both were younger than Jones, appearing to be in their late twenties. Both also wore dark clothing, and one of them casually held a sheathed sword in his left hand. Walking over, each sat down in another chair. 

"Indiana Jones," M began, pointing to the man who held the sword. "Gabriel, and Jason Bourne," he finished, pointing to the other man. Gabriel leaned foreword and shook Jones hand, while Jason just sat there, but he slightly smiled. 

Suddenly, the doors opened again, and another man entered. He was a man with long black hair that flowed around him. Several strands were, to the confusion of everyone else in the room with the exception of M, actually beaded, peeking out from under the large brown hat her wore. He was clad in an old-style uniform with large boots, a dark brown coat and a white shirt. His handsome features marked by a short mustache and long beard with two beaded tendrils. He walked in with a slight stagger. 

"Hello everyone," he said, speaking with a slurred English accent. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting." 

Instantly Gabriel's face darkened at the sight of the newcomer. He stood up. 

The man saw him and smiled. "Gabriel?"

Instantly the newcomer was on the ground, a bruise already forming on his face. "Not sure I deserved that," the man muttered as he rose to his feet.

"After that bullshit you put me through back in 1923…" Gabriel trailed off, as he continued to glare at the newcomer.

The man shrugged. "Well, that was a bit of a lark," he began, when suddenly Gabriel unsheathed his sword, and the blade was now resting on the newcomer's neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

"I should just cut off your fucking head right now," Gabriel hissed. 

"Gentlemen, please." Gabriel looked over at M, who was giving him an intense stare. Sighing Gabriel moved his sword away before sheathing it. Muttering under his breath he sat down, as the newcomer continued to stand, with what seemed to be a permanent smirk marking his face. 

"Mr. Jack Sparrow here," M began, when suddenly he was cut off.

"Captain. _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

M paused, and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he began again, rolling his eyes at Sparrow's nod of approval. "Will provide your transportation." 

"Yeah," Gabriel muttered under his breath. "Transportation that he most likely stole." 

"Borrowed," Sparrow said, as he had obviously heard him. "Borrowed…without permission." 

M sighed again at their bantering. "Yes, well anyway…" He paused, waiting until he had their attention. "There are still three more members to recruit. Oh, and I suggest you save this one…" he handed Jones a folder. "For last, once you get everyone else. Acquiring him will be most likely very dangerous."

Jones looked at the file, and his eyes widened again. "Is this for real?"

"Yes," M answered with a nod. "He will be very useful in finding the thieves of the time machine."

"And how the hell are we supposed to convince a…" He paused, looking at the file. "Half-vampire, half-werewolf to help us?" 

M shrugged. "You'll have to figure that out. Now go."

_That's gotta be the fastest time I got kicked out of a place_, Jason thought to himself as he and the group exited the room. 

M smirked. _I just hope they know what they're doing…_


	4. Vampires, Witches, and Villains

Well, here's the next part. Oh, and BtVS wise this is set after Season Seven. 

* * *

_Vampires, Witches, and Villains_

* * *

Gabriel sat behind the wheel, silently driving down the dark road. Every so often he would glare at Sparrow, who was sitting in the front seat. Whether or not Sparrow noticed him, he couldn't tell. 

"So," Jones said, unable to take the silence anymore. "How'd M find you three?" No one answered. "Okay, forget I asked."

"They offered to pay me," Sparrow finally answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gabriel muttered under his breath, ignoring the smirk Sparrow gave him. 

"We're here."

The car had finally reached the docks. As the four stepped out they looked with interest at the large ship at the end of the dock. It bared resemblance to a small cruise ship, and on the front in giant letters was the words "Black Pearl". 

"So where'd you steal this from Jack?" Gabriel asked, and received a glare from Sparrow because of it. "What?"

"Commandeered," Sparrow said after a moment. "I commandeered that ship…with no real intention of bringing it back."

The rest of the group chuckled except for Gabriel, who rolled his eyes. 

"So, where to now?" Jones asked.

"Los Angeles."

* * *

Mashirra looked with little interest as the men began to reconstruct the large machine in front of them. Bloodrayne had skulked off after they returned also. 

"Tell me, Doctor," Mashirra began, as he walked up to the large cloaked figure. "What exactly are you planning to use a time machine for?"

(Author's Note: The main villain is going to be called Doc until its time to find out who he is. But someone will probably figure out who he is beforehand)

Doc smirked. "Let's just say I'm bringing about a change to this world," he stated as he walked out of the room. "A change."

Mashirra looked after him for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking out of the room also. He was in a bored mood.

Eliza would cheer him up.

* * *

Mashirra found Eliza in the training room, beating the hell out of a punching bag. He watched from the door, a smirk on his face, as she pummeled the bag with punches and kicks, before delivering a roundhouse kick that broke the bag off its chain.

Eliza landed and turned around, smiling at Mashirra. Eliza was in her mid twenties, with shoulder length golden blonde hair. She had a slim, yet athletic form. The most notable trait about her however, was her eyes. They were an emerald green, and they carried something within them. There seemed to be a dark sadness within them, and Mashirra knew this, but whenever he asked her about it she simply shrugged it off.

He was suspecting it had something to do with her dreams that she had been having. She wouldn't talk about those either, but he had been near her a few times when she had been asleep, and in those times he had heard her say two names. 

Soren…and most notably, Lucian.

He had actually heard of both at one time. Soren was a vampire who was well known for being an expert with using whips in combat. 

Lucian, from what Mashirra had heard, was a werewolf, one of the most feared werewolves, to be precise. But why was Eliza having dreams involving those two?

Mashirra shrugged it off as he walked over to her, cupping her face in one of his hands as he gently kissed her. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him, as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

* * *  

Doc turned his attention away from the reconstruction of the machine as two men entered the room. Both were wearing all black, but looked different.

The first was a younger, Asian man with short black spiky hair, and dark eyes. He wore black pants, black boots, a black shirt, and a trenchcoat. The second wore a similar outfit except with a dark gray shirt. His hair and eyes were the same color also but his hair was slicked back. 

Doc smiled. "Ah, Riven, Jurgen, so good you could come."

Riven, the Asian, nodded as he walked over to the corner of the room. Leaning against the wall he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The other, Jurgen Wulf, smirked as he walked over and shook the clawed hand of Doc. "I've heard much about you," Jurgen stated.

"As have I about you," was Doc's response. 

"So…what do you need my help with?"

Doc smiled. "You know those relics that you have been searching for?" Jurgen nodded. "Well, I need some help guarding this place, and someone such as you will provide excellent protection from intruders. Help me with this, and I will tell you where one of the other relics is. Deal?"

Jurgen paused, and tilted his head to the side as he looked at the large figure. Finally he nodded with a smirk. "Deal."

Doc's smile turned into a grin, showing large fangs.

* * * 

Gabriel stared out at the ocean from the captain's room, watching as Sparrow controlled the ship. Neither one spoke. 

Finally, Gabriel couldn't take the silence anymore. "I'm still pissed at you about 1923."

Sparrow didn't look back. "I already told you that was a lark."

"You left me in a casino when a riot broke out while running off with the jewels I was after!" Gabriel yelled, and Sparrow almost flinched at the anger in his voice. 

"Now, it was only the rubies," Sparrow began.  

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Jones walked in.

"I think we're here." 

Sparrow looked at him, then out at the ocean and saw that they were nearing some docks. He nodded.

* * *

"So, what are we looking for again?" Bourne asked, one of the first things he had said for the entire cruise. 

"A building named…" Gabriel trailed off as they drove by one large building. Stopping the car he quickly turned it around, ignoring the yells from the drivers behind him as he drove back to the building. "Wolfram and Hart." He finished, looking at the large building. "This is the place." He looked over as the other three started to get out. "NO! You three stay here. I know one of the guys in there and I'll have better luck convincing them without you three coming in, ESPECIALLY you." He directed the last part to Sparrow with a glare before getting out of the car.

* * *

Gabriel walked into the large law firm with a smirk as he looked at the people as they bustled around the lobby, holding papers and other things. He walked up to the front desk of the place, where an attractive brunette sat. She smiled when he walked up. "Hi. Welcome to Wolfram and Hart. How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Angel. Is he here?" 

"Yes, please follow me," the brunette replied before getting up and walking toward a set of stairs. He followed her up them and down one hall before stopping at one door. "Here you are." With that she turned and disappeared down the hall. Gabriel watched her go before turning and knocking on the door.

"It's open," answered the voice inside. Gabriel grabbed the door handle and opened the door before walking inside. He smiled when he saw the dark haired man sitting at the desk. "Angelus." 

Angel raised his head when he heard the voice. His eyes widened in surprise. "Gabriel?" 

"Of course," Gabriel answered as he walked foreword and shook Angel's hand before sitting down. "I'd like to say I'm here to catch up on old times, but I'm here to pick up someone. I think they showed up here a day or so."

Angel nodded. "Who?"

Gabriel opened his mouth, then closed it and reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Willow Rosenburg," he said as he read off the paper. "And don't ask why I'm here to pick her up. It's government business, but not experiment/dissecting business and all that." 

The vampire nodded, although he seemed a bit uncertain as he stood up and walked out of the room. Gabriel followed. 

"She's in there," Angel said, pointing to the room next door. Gabriel nodded before walking over and going inside. 

The room was empty, with the exception of a single desk. Sitting on the desk…well, levitating was more the word, was a young woman in her early twenties. She was incredibly beautiful, with lush red hair that went down to her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, as she was in the middle of a meditation. She was barefoot, and wore a pair of bluejeans and a red tanktop. 

She let out a soft sigh as she rolled her head backwards, stretching out the muscles in her neck, before doing the same movement with her shoulders.

"Willow Rosenburg?" Gabriel asked, finally getting her attention. Her green eyes opened and stared at him for a moment before she floated back to the desk and stepped off it. 

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked as she walked over and grabbed a pair of black boots before slipping them on. Gabriel smiled and walked up to her.

_Okay, recruiting her should be easy, just act all charming, and she'll be putty in your hands_, Gabriel thought as he reached down and gently took one of her slender hands. "Call me Gabriel," he whispered as he brought it up and tenderly kissed it. Willow gently smiled, and it appeared as if she was about to blush. "And I've come here today, because the government needs your assistance." 

Willow arched an eyebrow. "Why would the government need MY help?"

"Because you're a very powerful young witch who tried to destroy the world," Gabriel answered, pausing again as he looked at her shocked expression. "Yes, Willow, the government knows all about you, your slayer friends, the vampires, demons, and whatever else you've battled against, which is why they've chosen you to help us in this mission. See, a time machine that was being built for some time was stolen, and they've assembled a team to find that person, otherwise the world could be in jeopardy."

Willow nodded. "Okay, I'll help. But why me, why not Buffy, or Angel?" 

"Well Angel seems to be a tad busy at the moment, running this law firm, and Buffy…well from what we've seen about her she's…well, she's a stubborn little bitch. Pardon my French," he said as Willow's eyes widened again. 

Willow shook her head. "No, it's okay. I admit she had been acting a little careless when the First had arrived in Sunnydale." 

Gabriel nodded. "Alright then; pack your things; we still have two more members to recruit." 


	5. The GunSlinging Guitarist

* * *

_The Gun-Slinging Guitarist _

* * *

"Now, bring me that horizon."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as Jack steered the Black Pearl out of the dock that it had been parked in. Willow was getting adjusted in her new room, while Jones and Bourne were playing a game of cards.

"Well anyway, the next member _would _have been difficult to find," Gabriel began. "But, I took steps."

Jack turned around and glanced at him. "Steps?"

"Yes," Gabriel said as he started to explain. "See I called him under an anonymous name, and told him to come to this one church at a specific time. And I told him to bring his guitar case." He stopped when he noticed Jack's snicker. "What?"

"Nothing."

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. "So, where did you _commandeer _this ship from anyway?" He asked.

"Ah, now _that's _a tale," Jack said as he raised a finger. "But one that's going to have to wait."

Gabriel tried to look disappointed but instead he just walked out of the room.

* * * 

Gabriel walked down one of the ship's halls as Willow emerged from her room. She smiled when she saw him. "Hi," she greeted him as they moved down the hall, towards the kitchen, which was where Jones and Bourne were.

"Hello." They didn't say anything else after that, but they kept glancing at each other every now and then. Finally they reached the kitchen.

"Full house, aces over kings," Jones said with a triumphant smirk as he showed his hand. "I win." His smirk turned into a grin as Bourne reached into his coat pocket and handed him a twenty dollar bill. 

"You didn't have any money on you, did you?" Bourne asked as he looked at Jones suspiciously. Jones looked back, and then nodded with a shrug. "Thought so," he muttered before looking over as Gabriel and Willow sat down. 

"Is there room for two more?" Gabriel asked. Almost instantly Willow shook her head.

"No, no, no. I'm not good at this…or any other card games, for that matter."

Gabriel smiled at that before leaning foreword and whispering in her ear. "Well, you can just use your magic to cheat."

Willow let out a small smile at that.

* * *

A day passed as the Black Pearl traveled towards its target: Mexico. The group aboard the ship was getting pretty sick of the lack of land.

Then finally, they reached some.

* * *

"Now, how are we supposed to find this church?" Jones asked Gabriel as they got off the ship.

"Don't worry. I know where it is; I've been there before." 

Jones nodded before the group got into the vehicle that Jack had lowered out of the boat, and they drove off.

They finally reached the church, which was abandoned. 

"Nice little place," Jack said as he got out. "This reminds me of when Ana Maria and…" He trailed off when he noticed the glare Gabriel was giving him. "What?" 

"DON'T bring THAT up, around me again," Gabriel hissed as he moved towards the church.

"Don't blame me just because women find me irresistible," Jack called out with a shrug. Willow looked at him, and then at Gabriel, before running after him.

"What was that about?" she asked as she caught up to him just as he entered the church.

"I used to be involved with this woman, Ana Maria, back in the 1700s." He paused, and looked at Willow's surprised expression. "Yes, I'm not fully human, but I'll explain that some other time. Well, anyway, Jack stole a boat of hers. One thing led to another, and she follows him out with a crew of pirates; something about a cursed ship and pirates that couldn't be killed. But that was the last time I saw her before I found out she and Jack had gotten married."

"Oh," Willow said after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gabriel then looked towards the far end of the church. "Looks like our newest member beat us here."

He walked foreword, towards the man leaning against the back wall looking rather bored. He appeared to be in his late thirties, with dark shoulder length hair and dark eyes, eyes that held signs of a sad, dark past in them

"Am I speaking to the infamous 'El Mariachi'?" Gabriel asked as he walked up to the man, who looked at him for a moment before nodding. 

"So what do you want?" Mariachi said with a demanding tone after a moment. The rest of the league had walked up at this point also. 

"Well, Mr. Mariachi, the government has asked us to find you and recruit you for an assignment."

Mariachi raised an eyebrow. "Funny joke," he muttered as he turned and started to head for the back exit.

"No joke Mariachi," Gabriel stated as he walked foreword. "You're a legend, and your skills will be useful in this mission." He paused, as Mariachi turned back and looked at him. "Come on; don't tell me you have anything better to do."

Mariachi looked at him, and then at the guitar case he was carrying. Finally, his shoulders almost sagged. "Fine, I'm in." He then slightly glared at Gabriel, who was now smirking.

Gabriel's smirk suddenly disappeared and he tensed, looking around the empty church. The others in the room noticed this also.

"What?" Jones asked.

Gabriel paused, and then gripping his sword he unsheathed it, and this was the first time that Jones had gotten a good glimpse of the weapon.

The handle was dark silver, with the pommel carved into the shape of a snarling wolf's head, with rubies making up the eyes, and the teeth bared as if it was going to attack. Where the guard should have been, the other end of the handle was shaped into a dragon's head, with rubies also has eyes. The blade, which was a katana style blade, emerged from the open mouth of the dragon end. 

Jones let out a low whistle, and Gabriel took notice. "I see you've noticed my sword," he said after a moment. Jones nodded, and Gabriel smirked. "I made it myself."

Suddenly, the sounds of several guns cocking filled the air, and the group found themselves surrounded by about a dozen men aiming assault rifles at them.

"Well this keeps getting better and better," Jones bit out. 

"Yes it does. Not for you though."

Everyone looked up at the newcomer who stood at the balcony above them. They instantly recognized him as the bald man who had been with the many attackers at the lab.

"I'm assuming you're Mashirra," Gabriel said, and Mashirra nodded in response.

"Yes, and you are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. From what I and my partner have gathered, you're planning to stop us; of course, even if you survive this attack, you won't be able to stop us. Our plans success...it's inevitable."

For a moment, neither side did anything, except glance back and forth between each other and their opponents.

Then one of Mashirra's men cocked his rifle, and Mariachi made his move. 

Throwing open his guitar case he reached inside and quickly yanked out a gun with two very large barrels on it. Before anyone could react, he leapt backwards, firing it at that man. 

The hitman was practically blown in half, with the force of the explosion knocking the men closest to him to the floor.

Instantly several men opened fire, but Willow quickly held up a hand and said something in latin. As a result the bullets bounced off a blue shield of energy that formed a half circle around her and the group.

"I suppose it's too late to ask for parlay," Jack suddenly said.

Almost instantly a bullet came out of nowhere, knocking his hat off his head.

"Yes, definitely too late."

As Jack unsheathed his sword, Mariachi pulled out a handgun and fired at Mashirra.

He had expected Mashirra to hit the floor dead.

He hadn't expected Mashirra to suddenly burst apart, forming a huge cloud of bats, bats that suddenly flew out of one of the windows.

By this point the league members scattered, each either ducking for cover or attacking. Willow aimed her hand at one assassin before clenching it into a fist, and suddenly that man was shot backwards as if he had been hit by a truck. 

One man attempted to fire at Jason, but his gun suddenly jammed. Seeing an opportunity, Jason struck, kicking the gun out of his hands and punching him, causing him to stumble backwards. Instantly the man growled and pulled out a knife with a serrated edge. Jason just stood there calm.

The assassin charged, slashing the weapon at Jason with incredible speed, but his opponent dodged the weapon. Grinding his teeth, the assassin suddenly dropped down, attempting to sweep Jason's legs out from under him, but Jason jumped up, the foot passing underneath him. He then swung a kick, which the assassin blocked before slashing him across the leg. He attempted a stab, but Jason grabbed his arm, twisting it and forcing him to drop the knife before smashing an open palm into his chest, causing the man to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile several men had also pulled out knives and were attacking Gabriel, who dodged the slashes before cutting the men down with his sword. Tossing the sword to one man he jumped up and attacked with a splits kick, hitting two men in the chest, before landing and sweeping, knocking the man who had his sword to the floor.

Jones, meanwhile, was shooting at several men when he was suddenly tackled from behind by another assassin. Sitting up the assassin hauled off and punched Jones in the face. He tried to do so again, but Jones caught his fist before backhanding him. Getting to his feet he uncoiled his whip before lashing out, wrapping it around his leg. He pulled, and the man fell to the floor, hitting his head on the floor with enough force to knock him out.

A man aimed his rifle at Willow's back as she was busy with another assassin, when suddenly his gun was sliced in half. Glancing over he saw Jack now pointing his sword at him. "Now that's not very nice," Jack scolded.

The assassin raised and eyebrow. "Nice costume. Did you spend about a buck fifty on that?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "NEVER insult a pirate's sense of style," he threatened. The assassin scoffed before throwing his gun down. Unsheathing his knife he lashed out, the blade going into Jack's chest.

The assassin smirked as Jack stumbled backwards, and continued to smirk...

...but he instantly stopped when Jack stumbled into the view of the moonlight.

Then, he changed, and the assassin's eyes widened in horror as he found himself staring down a living skeleton, wearing a torn version of Jack's outfit.

Jack reached down, pulling the knife from his chest, and studying the blade as he tossed it away. But he didn't even notice that he had changed as he moved away from the moonlight. Then, he changed back.

He noticed the look the assassin was giving him, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The assassin just stood there, not moving, before pulling out a gun and aiming. A second later, he fell to the floor dead.

Jack looked at the now smoking pistol he held in his hand. A yell filled his ears and he looked up just as an assassin knocked him to the ground with a kick. Jack rolled out of the way as the assassin stomped his foot down before stabbing him in the leg with his sword, causing him to scream as he fell.

"Sorry," Jack exclaimed before walking away from the wounded man.

Meanwhile Willow knocked another man back before screaming as pain flared up in her arm. She clutched the limb, which was now bleeding from the bullet, before looking up and seeing the man who shot her. Smirking, he pulled out a knife and flung it at her.

Suddenly Willow was knocked to the ground. Recovering she looked and saw the knife sticking out of Gabriel's back. He growled in his throat, before reaching up and yanking the knife out. Turning around he flung the weapon back at its owner, who fell dead with the knife sticking out of his chest. 

Finally, Jones knocked the last assassin out before turning and surveying the damage. Everyone seemed to be in good condition, a few bruises here and there. The worst was Willow, who was holding her bleeding arm as Gabriel helped her over to the rest of the group.

"Alright, lets get out of here before any more of those people show up," Bourne said, and everyone nodded.

"So, where are we going?" Mariachi asked.

"Hungary. One more member to recruit," Jones answered.

"Well, capture is more the word," Gabriel added on.

* * * 

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Willow smiled at Gabriel, as she sat on his bed. After getting back on the Pearl, Willow and Gabriel had headed off to his room so he could look at where she was shot. Her jacket was laid on one of the chairs in the room, and Gabriel was tending to her wounded arm.

"Okay, this is going to hurt," he whispered to her. She nodded in response. She liked the sound of his voice, which surprised her. It so soothing, and comforting.

Like Oz's voice had been.

Willow tensed, and then bit her lip not to scream out as Gabriel yanked. He held up the pair of tweezers that held the bloody bullet. "Okay, painful part's over," he stated as he set the set of tweezers down on a table. Then, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a wet towel. Sitting next to her he slowly cleaned off the blood. "Sorry if I hurt you," he whispered.

The Wicca shrugged it off. "It's okay; I guess I owed you one anyway for taking that knife for me." Gabriel smiled at her at that, with a small smirk. "Speaking of which, how come you're not in pain or cursing or…whatever else men do when they're hurt."

Gabriel chuckled at that. "Well, I'm…half-demon. My mother was a mortal and my father was a demon warrior." Willow opened her mouth to speak but Gabriel placed a finger on her lips. "Don't start." Willow nodded and let him start to bandage her up. Every once in a while his fingers brushed against her bare skin, and she let out a small sigh. 

Gabriel noticed this, but didn't show that he did. Finally, he finished. "Done." Willow looked at her arm, before looking at him and smiling sweetly. 

"Thanks," she whispered. Then, with a groan, she fell back on the bed. "Ugh, I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I crash here in your room tonight?" She asked. 

Gabriel shook his head. "Not at all," he answered. Willow smiled and then sat up, staring at him. "What?"

"It's just…" Willow paused, tilting her head to the side as she stared at him. "There's something about you that reminds me of this guy I used to go out with, a werewolf." 

Gabriel perked up at this. "You used to date a werewolf?" When Willow nodded Gabriel smirked. "Good, you can help us capture our final league member."

"He's a werewolf?" Willow asked. 

"Well…not entirely." 


	6. Catching the Hybrid

Wow, three chapters in one day. I feel special for some reason.

* * *

_Recruiting (Capturing) the Final League Member_

* * *

It took several days for the Pearl to sail across the ocean, before finally reaching Hungary. 

"Okay, now before we go out I just want to say this is going to be very dangerous," Gabriel explained as he pulled out his sword and loaded a gun. "Because of that, only Willow and I are going. The rest of you are to stay here and prepare the ship for when we bring him back."

The others mumbled various things, but all nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's go luv," Gabriel said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Now he's talking like Spike," Willow muttered under her breath as she followed.

* * *

Willow and Gabriel moved through one of the dark alleys of the city they were now in. "So how do we know where to look for him?" Willow asked.

Gabriel glanced at her. "I'm half demon, which means I can smell certain species, such as vampire, and werewolf, which he is both of."

Willow raised both eyebrows at that. "How is that possible? That would only seem to work if it was a werewolf and a vampire having sex, and vampires can't have children otherwise Spike and Buffy would have had quite a few." She said the last part silently. 

"There's more than one kind of vampire species, Willow," Gabriel told her. "Several different kinds. The ones you are used to are the only ones that don't have souls also; the rest do. All are vulnerable to sunlight, while others are immune to holy water." He mentally smiled when he saw how intrigued Willow was at this. 

Suddenly he stopped, and looked up at the building they were standing next to. "He's up there." Willow looked up before looking at him with a questiong stare. He nodded.

"I don't see a staircase," Willow stated as she looked around. Suddenly, Gabriel moved foreword and scooped her up in his arms, one under her knees and the other around her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to get free.

"There's no time for stairs, just hold on and be as quiet as possible." Before Willow could react Gabriel crouched down and then lunged, his legs carrying him up to the top of the building, which was a four story building, in a second. He landed on the rooftop and set Willow down, ignoring the disapproving look she gave him.

"There he is," Gabriel whispered as he pointed to the opposite edge of the rooftop. Willow looked over there, and saw a figure perched on the edge, a long black coat flapping around him from the wind. 

"I'm not in the mood for a fight; not tonight," a voice suddenly called out, as the figure stepped down from the edge and turned to face them.

He was around Gabriel's height, with long black hair that went down past his shoulders. He wore black pants, black boots, and a black button up shirt. Around his neck hung a gold pendant with a small ruby in the center. He had a neatly trimmed beard and moustache as well. His eyes were a dark gray, and Willow could see the sadness that haunted them. 

Gabriel, however, knew _why_ the eyes seemed that way, but instead he spoke aloud. "So, you must be Lucian."

Lucian paused, and then nodded. "What do you want?"

Gabriel stepped foreword. "The United States government needs your help. Now, you can either come with us quietly, or we can knock you out and take you with us. What's it going to be?"

Lucian bitterly smirked. "The latter, if you can."

In the blink of an eye, Lucian was in front of them, and Gabriel pushed Willow out of the way as Lucian slashed at him, claws sprouting from his fingers. Gabriel blocked the attack before unsheathing his sword and slashing at him. Lucian raised his other arm and a long black blade shot out of the coat sleeve, blocking the sword.

The two broke off and circled each other. Black eyes stared into black eyes, as Gabriel let out a slight growl, as did Lucian. 

Then they attacked, slashing and punching at each other. Gabriel ducked and tried to sweep Lucian's legs out from under him, but Lucian jumped into the air. Annoyed, Gabriel quickly stood upright and lashed out with his katana, slashing Lucian across the chest. 

Lucian roared in pain as fangs sprouted. He jumped back, and began to transform. 

Then he stopped, and looked down, and saw that the pendant that had been around his neck was gone. Raising his head he saw Gabriel dangling the pendant between his fingers, smirking. "Loose something?"

Lucian looked disbelievingly at him before letting out a roar filled rage. "**GIVE THAT BACK**!!" he snarled before moving foreword.

"WILLOW, NOW!"

Lucian stopped, and realized too late that Gabriel had been distracting him. He spun around just as Willow thrust her hands together and fired a burst of electric energy. Lucian wasn't able to react in time and the energy hit him dead on. He fell to the ground, convulsing before slipping into unconsciousness.

Gabriel relaxed before sheathing his sword and looking at Willow. "See, now was that hard?"

Willow shrugged. "I guess not." She looked at Lucian's unconscious body. "What about him?"

* * *

Lucian let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he became aware of was that he was chained up, which instantly brought back memories of a day six centuries ago that he didn't want to remember. Groaning he opened his eyes to find five people that he'd never seen before in front of him, staring.

"What the...?" Lucian then trailed off, as he suddenly remembered. The two who had knocked him out, and the male who had taken his pendant.

Sonja's pendant...

"Now, before you do something you'll regret..." Jones began.

He was cut off as Lucian let out a roar. Then, to the surprise of the other five in the room, he transformed, his shirt slightly tearing as his skin changed to a dark silver color. His muscles tightened as his ribcage seemed to grow. Claws sprouted while fangs elongated. Finally, his eyes changed to a pitch black.

"GIVE THE PENDANT BACK!" He roared, his voice filled with rage. "GIVE IT OR I'LL ..." he suddenly switched and went off, yelling in some other language.

Jones leaned over at Willow. "What's he saying?"

Willow looked back at him with a questioning look. "How should I know?"

"I thought you were a witch."

"Yeah, not a walking translator."

Lucian continued thrashing in the chains for a moment before stopping. "Look, alright, alright. I'll help with that government assignment. Just please give me the pendant back. It's all I have left of her."

Everyone else suddenly looked confused. "Her?" 

Gabriel however, didn't. Instead he walked foreword. "When the mission is done I'll return her pendant. If you fail to cooperate I'll throw it in the ocean." With that he reached up and unchained Lucian, who dropped to the ground before changing back into his normal form. "And don't bother searching for it. You won't find it." 

As he walked out of the room everyone looked at Lucian, and then after Gabriel, before following Gabriel. Lucian sighed before following as well.

* * *

"So, who are you talking about?" Jones asked as the group sat down in the kitchen. Gabriel paused, and looked at Lucian.

"Ask him, he'd be the better story teller than I would." Lucian rolled his eyes at that and sighed before standing up. 

"…My name is Lucian. I'm a hybrid, which means I'm half vampire, and half werewolf." He stopped as Jones opened his mouth to speak. "No questions during this…or after, for that matter." Jones closed his mouth. "Anyway, I used to be a werewolf, which we call lycans. Back in the 1300s lycans used to be slaves for the vampires, since in that time both species were hunted greatly and we decided to help each other out. We protected them during the daylight hours and were given shelter in return. I was born into servitude, but I harbored no ill will for them. A while after that I fell in love with a vampire named Sonja…she was so beautiful." 

He trailed off again, closing his eyes. Then he reopened them and looked at the group. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, tragedy struck us. You see our union was forbidden. Sonja's father, Viktor, was the oldest and strongest of the vampires. He found out about us, in 1402, shortly after she learned she was with child…my child." Lucian trailed off again, and the group could tell what he was about to say was bringing up some painful memories. "Viktor…he feared what the child would be. He feared it so much…that he killed his own daughter; chained her up and left her to burn alive in the sunlight…for loving me."

Then, as he looked down at his hand, he muttered the last part.

"And he forced me to watch. I was chained to the floor, after getting a brutal whipping. I tried to break free, but there wasn't a damned thing I could do to prevent my beloved from dying." He squeezed his eyes shut, and one, single tear emerged from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Her death set off a war that lasted for six centuries. I made a pact with a vampire named Kraven, and we planned to assassinate Viktor and the rest of the vampire council when the time was right. Then a few months ago, I found the key to creating the creature that I am now. The key was a human named Michael Corvin. With his blood, and the blood of Amelia, a vampire elder, I transformed. Shortly after, I ran into Viktor. We fought, and I killed him."

The silence that followed was deafening. Then, Lucian sat down.

"Alright, I told my story. Who's next?" 

Almost everyone pointed to Jack, who just looked at them with a confused look. He hadn't even been paying attention. "What?"

"Tell us about yourself."

"Ah." Jack cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am NOT an alcoholic." Gabriel snorted at that.

_Well, the League is set_, Jones thought to himself as he smiled, listening as Jack began to tell a story about this ship and someone named Barbossa. _Let's just see what this team can do together…_


	7. Dreams and Stories

Okay, here's the next part. Also, the dream scene and the flashback in this are written in italics. 

* * *

_Dreams and Stories_

* * *

Doc turned his head as one of his workers entered the room. He walked up to the large cloaked being before kneeling down. Doc smirked.

"Please, that is unnecessary." The worker looked up, nodded, and then rose to his feet.

"The machine is near completion; all it needs now is one piece of machinery," the worker explained. 

Doc nodded. "So, where is this one piece?"

The worker slightly fidgeted at that. "...well...we don't have it." He slightly recoiled as Doc's face darkened and he moved foreword. "But we know where to find it."

"Where?"

"Well, that 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen', the one that Mashirra had some workers to find; I believe that it can be found on their ship."

Doc smiled. "Good. I'll send Eliza and some men to do it."

"Sir, with all due respect, do you really think it's wise to send her out there?" He paused, waited for the confused look for Doc to give him before continuing. "She's been having those dreams again."

Doc sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "And your point is?" 

The worker looked down. This part he wasn't sure about. "Well...you see...I heard her call out one name as I was walking by her room one night and...it was the name of one of the League members."

Now he had Doc's full attention, as the large 'man' moved foreword, intrigue appearing on his not-quite human face. "Really?"

"Yes."

Doc paused, and looked at the ceiling again. "Hmmm...Well, I'll still send her. After all, I seriously doubt her dreaming about one person is going to change things when she cuts his throat open."

* * * 

_Sonja sighed as she felt her guardian's arms wrap around her waist. Turning around she reached up with her hand, caressing Lucian's cheek. He smiled lovingly down at her before leaning down and gently kissing her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he embraced her, being careful not to hold her too tightly, due to the child that was now growing inside of her._

_Their child.___

_"I love you," he whispered tenderly as he pulled away, gazing at her beautiful face, her emerald eyes shining with love. He reached up and kissed her forehead before moving back down to her lips._

_And then, the door to Sonja's room burst open, and her father, the vampire elder Viktor, strode into the room, followed by two deathdealers wielding silver-bladed swords. Viktor's face wore an expression of shock and betrayal, before it dissolved, to be replaced by a mask of fury._

_Before either Lucian or Sonja could react, the two other vampires moved foreword, and they were pulled apart. Before Lucian could react, he was knocked out._

_* * * _

_Sonja struggled in her bonds, trying desperately to break free so she could run to her lover, and protect him from the vicious whipping he was enduring. _

_"Father!__ Please, leave him alone!" She cried, but her father paid no attention to her; instead he glared down at her lycan lover with a look that would have made the other vampires in the room shudder._

_Finally, Lucian screamed, and collapsed to the floor. That last lash had broken him. Soren, Viktor's vicious enforcer, drew back the whip to continue, but Viktor raised his hand, signaling that that was enough. _

_Without even glancing at his daughter, Viktor turned and walked out of the dungeon, the council members and Soren following close behind. Sonja glared after him before turning and looking at her lover. _

_He lay on the floor, blood slowly pooling around him from the many lashes he had been given. And they had been made from a silver weapon, making them even more painful. _

_Sonja felt more tears sliding down her face but she ignored them. She couldn't believe her father could have done this to her love, to her, and their child. His grandchild no less._

_And then, they both heard the creaking noise._

_Sonja was the first to see what was going on, as two vampires were slowly turning a large gear, which in turn, was causing a hole in the ceiling to open up._

_This would allow sunlight to come in the room._

_Lucian finally was able to raise his head and see what was going on. His eyes widened in horror. "No…" he whispered. "Please no…"_

_He and Sonja looked at each other, already knowing what was about to happen. _

_"I love you," she whispered to him. Almost instantly Lucian's strength seemed to return. He lunged, only to be pulled back by the chains. He screamed in anger as he struggled and thrashed, trying to break free so he could rush to her and save her and their child._

_But there was nothing he could have done to save her and their child._

_Sonja screamed as the first rays of the sun struck her, and almost instantly she could feel her skin start to burn. Their child would die with her, and she knew Lucian would be next._

_As she screamed one final scream, she heard her lover cry out in anguish._

_"**SONJA!!!**"_

* * *

Eliza jerked up in the bed, panting heavily, before starting to shiver. That last dream had been the worse one so far. She looked down at her body, checking for any signs of burn marks.

Then she felt Mashirra's arms wrap around her, and she slowly relaxed.

"Another dream?" he asked as he kissed her neck, and she nodded.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked, more to herself than Mashirra, but he heard her anyway. He simply shrugged in response. 

"I know this one guy…he's a warlock. After this is done we'll go see him. Maybe he can figure out what's going on."

Eliza nodded, feeling a little better.

But she couldn't get the dream out of her mind. Not just the part where she saw herself die, but the part before, when she was in the arms of that…werewolf, it seemed he was. Lucian was his name.

She shrugged it off. She needed more sleep.

* * * 

"NO!" Lucian yelled as he jerked up in his bed. Realizing it was just a dream, he fell back with a cry of anger, and pain. He knew this was possibly the millionth time he had done this, and it was always the same. 

"Sonja…" he whispered before squeezing his eyes shut, as a few tears trickled down his face. Finally, after a few moments, he stopped, and wiped them away before getting out of the bed. Throwing on his coat and boots he stepped out of his room. 

He needed some fresh air.

* * *

Lucian was surprised to find someone else outside at the late hour as he stepped out. It was Mariachi, leaning against one of the walls, gently strumming away at his guitar. 

"You're a good player," Lucian said aloud, and Mariachi finally noticed he had an audience. He shrugged and put the guitar away.

"Thanks," he replied. Lucian nodded and walked up next to him. 

After a moment Mariachi spoke. "I am sorry, about what happened to you and Sonja. I know how it feels."

Lucian looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Do you, now?"

Mariachi nodded. "I once was in love with this beautiful woman…Carolina." He bitterly chuckled. "She actually saved my ass a few times also." He stopped chuckling after a moment and continued. "Anyway, this one time she saved me, I was under attack by several men, working for Marquez, a general in Mexico. Marquez and Carolina used to be lovers, and she shot him, because she loved me."

The hybrid next to him nodded. "Sonja would have done the same for me, no doubt," he replied after a moment.

"Yeah," Mariachi muttered as he looked up at the sky. "Only, Marquez didn't die." Lucian's eyes widened at that, but Mariachi continued anyway. "A few years went by, Carolina and I had gotten married and had a beautiful daughter. Then…he came back."   
  
He paused and closed his eyes in pain. "I was up on the second floor of where we lived, and saw him from up there. I raced down…but it was too late. I arrived just as he gunned down Carolina and our daughter, before shooting me in the stomach and leaving me to die."

"I'm sorry," Lucian said after a moment. "I truly am." 

Mariachi exhaled. "Then, a year or so later, I got my revenge. With the help of a rogue CIA agent named Sands, I got my revenge…"

* * *

(Note: For this part they're speaking in Spanish.)

_The doors burst open as Marquez and several of his men entered the room where the Mexican president was being guarded. They raised their guns…_

_…only to find that the room was empty.__ And then they saw him._

_El Mariachi stepped away from the window he had been looking out of, and stared calmly at Marquez. _

_If Marquez was worried or afraid he didn't show it. Instead he glanced at the men behind him. "Leave us and lock the door," he demanded after a moment. They nodded and quietly exited, shutting and locking the two in._

_For a moment neither moved, they just stared at each other. Then, Marquez spoke. "What happened to your wife?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

_"She died," was Mariachi's response as he stepped down and moved foreword._

_"And your daughter?"__ Marquez asked._

_"She died."_

_"And you?"_

_"Dead."___

_"And I?"___

_Mariachi was now five feet away from Marquez. "Alive and well..." was his answer._

_Then, Marquez drew his gun. _

_A second later, he fell to the floor yelling in pain. As he hit the floor, he looked down and noticed that his legs below the knees had been blown off. He glared up at Mariachi, no fear present in his eyes.  
  
Mariachi raised the double barreled gun he had shot Marquez with, aiming the weapon at the general's head. _

_"In hell," Mariachi finished before pulling the trigger, sending the man who massacred his family to hell._

* * *

Lucian slightly smirked as Mariachi finished. "Nice…although I would have probably made it last a bit longer if I was you. That's what I did anyway when I fought Viktor."

"How did he die?"

Lucian shrugged. "I sliced his head in half." At Mariachi's expression, he raised his hand, and the coat blade shot out of the sleeve. 

"Nice," Mariachi said after a moment, and the two chuckled for a while.

* * *

Gabriel sat up in his bed as he woke up with a yawn. Stretching he stood up before catching sight of Willow, who was awake also, and in her meditation state. After a moment she lowered down and opened her eyes, slightly smiled as she stared at him. "You woke up early," she stated.  
  
The half demon raised an eyebrow in response. "Or is it that you're still awake."

Willow nodded. "Good point." She walked over and sat on the bed. "I just can't sleep, even though I'm completely exhausted. Does that make sense?" She asked sheepishly.

"Kind of, I guess," Gabriel replied, to which she let out a small smile. He then titled his head as he gazed at her, and Willow felt something in the pit of her stomach grow at the look he gave her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since she was with Oz.

"I bet you I can have you fall asleep in less than five minutes," Gabriel suddenly said, and Willow raised an eyebrow. "If I can't, I'll give you twenty dollars."

Willow raised both eyebrows before nodding. "All right. You're on." 

Gabriel smirked and motioned her to sit next to him, which she did, with some curiosity. He raised one of his hands, placing it on the back of her neck. "And before you ask, NO, this is NOT the Vulcan Neck Pinch."

Willow chuckled at that. "I wasn't going to. That sounds like something Xander would say though…" She trailed off and let out a low moan as he gently massaged her neck. "Ooh goddess, that feels great," she murmured as she rolled her head in a circle. "Where'd you learn this?"

Gabriel shrugged. "When you live as long as I have, you pick up a few things here and there."

Willow looked at him with a questioning expression. "Just how old are you anyway?"

Gabriel paused, and thought for a moment. "Hmmm, about seven hundred years or so, give or take a few decades." He looked back at her, only to find she had fallen asleep. 

He smirked as he gently laid her on the bed, before sitting back and watching her sleep. 

* * *  
 

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jones looked up from his hand of cards and stared at Bourne. "What?"

"Why'd you stop going on digging missions, and from what I've heard, shouldn't you be dead anyway?"

Jones sighed. "You know about that mystical grail right?" Bourne nodded and Jones continued. "Well, my father and I found it, and I drank from it. I haven't aged since that day…my father died though. After that, I didn't want to go on anymore digs. I was reminded of my father too much by it." He shrugged. "So I sold what I found down there and after I lost that money, I pretty much decided to crawl into a bottle and stay there."

Bourne nodded. "I'm sorry. I barely know anything about my past, except that I was apparently an assassin. That's why I signed up for this. They said if I helped they would do whatever they could to help me find out about my past."

Jones just looked at him with an understanding look before looking over as Gabriel walked into the room. "I didn't think you'd leave the witch alone for five minutes," he said with a smirk. Bourne snickered at that. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriel said, pretending like he didn't know. Finally he shrugged. "Okay, okay. Fine, you got me..." He paused. "Yeah…there's something about her…I don't know what it is though."

Bourne shrugged. "Well, we'll be on this ship for a while, so you'll probably be able to figure out what that is before…" He trailed off, and looked at Jones. "Say, do we even know where to BEGIN looking for the people who stole the machine?"

Jones opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it, and realized that Bourne was indeed right. "This is unbelievable. We get sent out her for a stolen time machine, and the guy who sent us didn't even give us any information as to HOW to find the damn thing," he muttered the last part as he pulled out a bottle of rum and started drinking from it, stopping when he noticed the looks the other two were giving him. "What?"

Gabriel shook his head. "…it's just…we've noticed that's all you've been drinking since we got on this ship."

"Yeah, that's because this is the ONLY drink on this ship."

_Why does that not surprise me…? _Gabriel thought to himself.


	8. Target Acquired

Okay, here's the next chapter. 

* * *

_Target Acquired _

* * *

"Have you located where the league is?" Doc asked as he paced back in forth behind one of his workers, as he tapped on the keys of a laptop. 

"They're trying to be sneaky...but they can't fool me," was the worker's response before he hit a few more keys and pressed enter. "Got it, and from the looks of things their ship hasn't moved much for a while."

Doc smirked. Once the league was out of the way he wouldn't have to worry about his plan being foiled, even though it wouldn't anyway.

"Good work." Doc turned and glanced at Mashirra, who nodded before he headed for the exit. "No, Mashirra. I need you here." He waited until Mashirra stopped before continuing. "Send Eliza." 

Mashirra shook his head. "I'm not sending her out there by herself! Are you insane!?" 

"Relax," Doc said with an assuring tone. "There will be several workers with her, and they will have the element of surprise." 

The shapeshifter sighed, before nodding. He was concerned for Eliza. Despite her strength and combat skill, she was still a vampire, and against the other league members he wasn't sure she could last that long. 

Plus, there were the dreams to consider.

* * *

Bloodrayne watched as Riven fought against for of Doc's workers at once. So far not one of the four had been able to land a blow on the Asian man...well, she was sure he wasn't a man, but he wasn't a vampire either. She would be able to smell if he was.

She watched as he jumped up in a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking the last worker out. Walking down the steps she clapped, finally getting his attention. "You're good," she stated as she walked up to him. 

"Thanks," he replied. Then, he tilted his head and gazed at her with curiosity. "Care to go a few rounds?"

Bloodrayne smiled before nodding. Flexing her arms, her blades shot out, and she moved into a fighting pose. 

Riven suddenly held up a hand. "Wait." As she watched, he walked over and picked up what appeared to be a pair of tonfas, except with most of the stick end being a long blade. He twirled the weapons around expertly before moving into a pose. "Okay, attack."

She didn't need a second invitation. She lunged, lashing out with her left arm. It met one of his bladed tonfas before he slashed at her also. She ducked and tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but he jumped into the air, his body twisting as he lashed out with a boot to her face, knocking her back. 

The vampire quickly recovered and went into a slashing frenzy. Every blow was blocked by him. Finally she lucked out, tearing a cut across Riven's face. He tensed, and then stood upright as the cut fully healed right before her eyes. He mentally smirked as her jaw almost hit the floor.

"What are you?" was the first thing she was able to get out, and he chuckled.

"You vampires think that you are the fastest healers on the planet, don't you."

With that he walked out of the room, twirling the tonfas and whistling.

* * *

"Just be careful, alright?"

Eliza rolled her eyes before turning around and kissing Mashirra gently. "You can relax, Mashirra," she whispered as she pulled away. "I'll be fine."

Mashirra wasn't convinced, of course, but he nodded anyway. "Okay." He kissed her one more time before she exited their room. He sighed and sat on the bed, running a hand over the top of his head.

He hoped she knew what she was getting into.

* * *

"Here you go."

The rest of the league looked up from their table as Gabriel entered, throwing Sparrow over to Lucian. Willow smiled slightly at Gabriel, who gave a smile back, before slightly glaring at Jones, who looked at him a "I told you so" look.

"What did he do?" Bourne asked.

Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out Lucian's pendant. He paused, unsure what to do with it, and then shrugged and handed it to Lucian. "Here, it would probably be safer in your hands anyway, plus I know you won't jump ship now."

Lucian smirked before putting it back on, closing his eyes in remembrance. "So what did he do?" The hybrid asked.

"He tried to steal it," was Gabriel's answer. Almost instantly the hybrid was glaring at the pirate, who stood up and held his hands out. 

"_Borrowed_," Sparrow corrected. "I was borrowing it. I'm sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty necklace." Lucian continued to glare at him for a moment before finally getting up. Sparrow relaxed. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Lucian lunged, his coat blade popping out as he impaled Sparrow on it. Willow almost screamed, and everyone else backed up.

Lucian pulled the blade out and looked at Sparrow, who continued to just stare at him before sighing. "Now does that ever work?"

"Yeah, and I've been wondering exactly, how is it that you're still alive anyway?" Jones asked.

"Well, you remember those cursed gold coins that his first mate stole?" Gabriel asked before Sparrow could answer. The group nodded. "Well, he stole the whole chest of them."

Sparrow nodded. Then, under his breath, he corrected. "_Commandeered_."

* * *

Eliza looked at the submarine as it surfaced from the water at the dock. She looked at the thirty other men who were coming on the little 'trip', and the weaponry they carried, before shrugging. She knew they would help get the job done, but they would probably get in the way anyway. 

"Oh well," she whispered to herself with a sigh as she boarded the submarine, the other workers following after her. Once they were all onboard the submarine sunk down into the water, leaving the dock and going after its intended target.

* * *

Willow raised her head at the knocking of the door. "Come in," she called out, and then tried not to look disappointed as Bourne entered the room. She had hoped it was Gabriel. She didn't know why but there was something about him that she was really attracted to. Maybe it was because she hadn't been with a male like that in a long time.

"Umm, hi. Look, sorry if I bothered you, but I have a question for you." He waited as Willow sat up, nodding. "You're a witch, right?" She nodded again. "So, can you read minds?"

Willow thought about it for a moment. "Well, I've never really tried it, but I'm sure I could. Why?"

Jason paused before asking the next question. "Could you read mine?" She looked at him curiously and he shrugged. "You know why I'm helping with this, and I was wondering if perhaps you could see anything from my past."

The young wicca nodded. "Okay; I'll try." She stood up and walked over to him. "Now, I'm not sure how to do this, but I'll try." She raised both hands and placed one on either side of Bourne's head before closing her eyes in concentration. 

At first she saw nothing…

…then, she saw some flashes of something. She wasn't sure what, but she saw movement; gunshots, the sounds of fighting, the screaming of someone dieing. 

She tore her hands away and panted heavily. After a moment she sat down, as that little mind reading had taken a bit out of her.

"What did you see?" Bourne asked as he helped her sit. She paused, and looked up at him. 

"Nothing," she lied. "I didn't see anything. Not anything that I could make sense of anyway." Bourne nodded sadly as he stood up and walked for the door, as Willow's breathing returned to normal. 

"Well, thanks for doing it anyway," he said with a soft smile, and she nodded in response, before he exited. 

* * *

Outside he stopped as he noticed Gabriel leaning against one of the walls, gazing at him with a casual look. Bourne started to say something, but Gabriel cut him off. "Nothing's happening between me and her, and I heard the mind reading thing anyway. Demons have enhanced hearing." He said the last part with a smirk as he walked over to the door. Bourne paused, and then nodded and walked down the hallway. 

* * *

Willow looked up again and smiled as Gabriel entered the room. "Can I come in?" He asked, and she nodded. "Sorry to bother you," he started, and then trailed off when he saw she looked exhausted. "What happened?" He asked, pretending like he didn't know. She shot him a look that said she knew that he knew what happened, and he shrugged. "Okay, okay; you got me."

She smiled tenderly at him as he sat on the bed next to her. "You know, I never really thanked you," she said after a moment. "For saving me in the church." 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and gazed at her. "Yes you did," he told her. "And besides, you don't need to thank me. It was my pleasure to help you…" He probably would have added on to that, but she didn't let him.

All the logical actions seemed to shut down in Willow's brain, as she suddenly moved foreword and pressed her lips to his. Gabriel's eyes practically bulged out of his head at that. But after a moment they closed and he returned the kiss, causing her to moan softly in his mouth. The sound made him shudder, and he wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped hers around his neck. 

"Ah-hem." Instantly both pulled away and turned towards the open door where Jones stood, leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. Instantly Gabriel stood up while Willow straightened out her shirt. "Sorry to disturb you two, but dinner's ready."

Gabriel started to babble while Willow just looked embarrassed. "Okay," Gabriel said, finally getting a word right. "I'm coming." He walked out of the room, pausing before looking back at Willow.

"No, I'm not hungry," the redhead told him, and he nodded before both Gabriel and Jones left the room.

Instantly Willow fell backwards on her bed. "…wow…" She was finally able to get out. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss him, but it didn't matter to her now. She had forgotten the touch of a man, and that had just reminded her how good it was.

* * *

Outside, Jones and Gabriel walked down the hall. Gabriel glanced at Jones and saw the big grin he was giving him.

"Well, I don't want to say I told you so, but…"

Jones was cut off as Gabriel smacked him upside the head. "You saw _nothing_," he hissed before moving at a quicker pace.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night," was Jones' reply.

* * *

"We're here, FINALLY."

Eliza perked up as she looked at one of the workers who had been looking through the periscope. "I see the Pearl!" He exclaimed. A second later he was knocked aside as Eliza looked through. He was right. The Black Pearl was indeed in site.

"Excellent," Eliza said, more to herself than anyone else. "Get the weapons ready. We're going in." 


	9. Lovers Reunited

Okay, here's the next part. 

* * *

**_Lovers Reunited_**

* * *

Gabriel tried to eat his food, but kept stopping to glare at Jones, who was looking at him with a small smirk. The others in the room noticed this as well, but figured it would probably be best if they didn't ask.

After a while the kitchen door opened and Willow walked in, sitting down in the only chair vacant at the table.

Which just happened to be next to Gabriel.

As she sat she glanced over at him, smiling gently at him. He smiled back and gave a small knowing nod. 

This just made Jones' smirk even bigger, and Willow almost rolled her eyes at it while Gabriel just ignored him. 

Finally, Lucian decided to be the one who broke the silence. "Alright," he began, leaning foreword. "Let's hear it. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Jones said after a moment as he raised his glass and drank from it. "I just went to tell her dinner was ready and..." He trailed off and noticed the glare Gabriel was giving him. "What? You two had been making googly eyes at each other since we got out here."

Willow buried her face in one of her hands as Gabriel tried to punch Jones, who jumped back slightly to avoid it. The rest of the group kept silent, but looked rather amused.

* * *

Eliza looked around the engine room that she and the workers had now started to emerge into. After getting close enough to the Pearl without being detected, they had been able to make a small hole into the ship; nothing that would cause it to sink however, but big enough so they would be able to slip in silently. 

"Okay, here's the plan," she began as she began giving out orders to the men. "A few of you will look for the item that we came to collect. The rest will distract the league. If we take them by surprise, killing them shouldn't be any problem."

The rest of the group gave various signs of agreement. Eliza smirked, and turned, unsheathing a small sword, as she headed for the door she noticed at the end of the room.

She was still a little uneasy, being here, and so close to the one whom she kept seeing in her dreams. She wondered what they meant. Even more unnerving to her was that the girl in the dreams looked exactly like herself, but with a different name.

_Sonja…_

She shook it off, and opened the door, stepping out of the engine room, with the workers following. Once the league was dead, she was sure she would be able to rest easier.

Well, she hoped she would, anyway.

* * * 

Lucian just listened to the banter between the half-demon and the archeologist with a hidden smile. He himself had noticed the looks Gabriel and Willow had been giving each other since he had been dragged into this.

There was one look that he had remembered most of all from recently that he saw Gabriel give her, mainly because it reminded him of the way he used to gaze lovingly at Sonja.

He raised his hand and clasped the pendant. He was thankful that they had given it back before the mission had been finished, and he would stay and finish helping them. He owed them for returning it so early.

And then he stopped in his thoughts, and his senses perked up. It was the scent of a vampire. An all too familiar scent of a vampire.

Sonja…

The others noticed the look he now had as he stood up and looked questioningly at him. "What is it?" Gabriel finally asked, as he stood up. He too had caught something in the air that made him uneasy, and his body tensed, in case something was about to go down.

Lucian shook his head. "There's a vampire on board. I can smell it." 

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot filled their ears from down below, and instantly everyone got up and ran out to see what it was. 

Gabriel paused as he ran back to his room, grabbing a hand gun and his sword before rejoining the rest of the group.

* * * 

"I don't think it's here."

The other worker glanced at his partner with an expression that said "gee, ya THINK!?". But before the other worker could respond to that, they heard the sounds of several guns cocking. They turned around and saw three guns aimed at them. One from Jones, one from Mariachi, and one from Gabriel. 

"Looking for something?" Jones asked. 

They all suddenly heard an agitated yell as Sparrow came in from behind the two workers, an angered expression on his face. "Why do you people ALWAYS feel the need to put holes in my ship!?" He yelled, possibly in the loudest since they had been brought together.

The second worker took advantage of the distraction and ducked, sweeping Sparrow's legs out from under him, while the second member pulled out his gun and fired at the rest of the league.   
  
Willow raised her hand and muttered something, and the bullet suddenly bounced back, and struck the worker in the shoulder, upon which, the worker dropped his firearm as he grabbed his shoulder, cursing in pain.

"Well that wasn't too…" Gabriel was cut off as they suddenly heard what sounded like an explosion, and the whole ship shook from it. Everyone glared at him, and he gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I jinxed it. Sorry." 

* * *

Eliza walked into the large room they had found after climbing up to one of the top levels of the ship. The door that had just been blown off its hinges had been made out of what appeared to be titanium. Fortunately, they had brought some explosives.

Stepping inside the room she looked around. It was empty, save for a few shelves with some boxes. Walking over, she started looking the boxes before stopping at one. She smiled triumphantly. 

Reaching inside the box she pulled out what looked like a rather large computer chip. Looking down at the picture that Doc had given her she knew it was what they had been sent to find. 

It looked like they wouldn't even have to kill the League after all. 

"Okay, let's go," she said to the workers who were with her, and they nodded, walking out of the large room. 

Eliza got out first when a yell filled her ears, and she looked over just in time to see a black blur leap at her, tackling her. The two smashed through the door on the opposite side and landed in a tangle of limbs. Gabriel leapt to his feet and unsheathed his sword, and Eliza did likewise. They didn't even pause to say anything before charging. 

Eliza slashed at Gabriel, who blocked the blow before ducking and trying to sweep her legs out from under her. She jumped up to avoid it, and Gabriel lunged, jumping up and twisting his body in mid-air. He lashed out, both of his feet smashing into her chest and knocking her backwards.

She hit the ground but quickly got to her feet. They circled each other, and then they attacked again.

* * *

The rest of the league would have probably run to Gabriel's assistance, but they were suddenly attacked by gunfire from the workers who had been in the other room. 

Willow held up her hand as a small dome formed around the door entrance, blocking all the gunfire. 

"Here!" Lucian yelled. "Let me in there!" he requested, ignoring the look she gave him. "Just do it!" Finally Willow shrugged and briefly lowered the shield. Lucian jumped in, his coat blade unsheathing. 

He transformed, shedding his coat as his body slightly grew into that of his hybrid form. He ignored the bullets as they hit his body, as the pain was brief.

The workers never had a chance, as Lucian batted them around the room with an almost bored attitude. Finally, he knocked out the final worker. He smirked, and then suddenly grimaced as he changed back into his human form and they all noticed how many bullets had hit him. They moved to assist him but he held up his hand. 

Then, he tensed, and the eyes of the others widened in surprise and shock.

Lucian closed his eyes, and as his fangs, sprouted, roared in pain. Then, one by one, the bullet holes opened up, and the bullets were forced out, dropping down to the floor around the hybrid. Finally, the last bullet emerged, and Lucian's eyes opened, as he reached down and grabbed his coat as he put it back on.

As he walked to the door he noticed the expressions the others gave him, and he simply chuckled. "It took me a while to be able to do that," was all he said as he headed out. The others followed, hoping Gabriel was doing all right.

* * *

The fight between Gabriel and Eliza seemed to be pretty even, but Gabriel seemed to have the advantage. Finally, Eliza knocked him to the ground with a roundhouse kick. As she tried to stab him, he leapt to his feet and backhanded her, causing her head to whip back as some blood burst from her mouth.

Then, in almost slow-motion, both swung their swords at the same time.

* * *

The group entered just as the two swung their swords at each other, each aiming for the other's neck. 

And then, two screams filled the air.

"NO!" Willow screamed, and her cry distracted Gabriel as he looked over at her.

The second scream however, was something none of the others had expected.

"SONJA!"

* * *

Time seemed to stop as Lucian laid his eyes upon Gabriel's opponent. It was her. Sonja, his beloved. 

His cry distracted the female vampire, and she too, stopped her attack. In the end, both blades were resting on the other's neck, slightly breaking the skin, but both ignored it, especially Eliza.

When her eyes settled upon the man from her dreams she was suddenly shown a hundred images; a hundred memories as they flashed before her eyes. She remembered who she had been once.

Sonja.

The sword fell from numb fingertips. 

* * * 

(Author's Note: In case you are somewhat confused, Eliza is the reincarnation of Lucian's dead lover Sonja. And by seeing him, she has suddenly remembered her past life as Sonja. Also, from this point, on, she'll be called Sonja.)

Sonja slowly moved foreword, ignoring the hostile looks everyone, with the exception of Lucian, were giving her.

"Lucian," she whispered softly, and Gabriel's eyes widened. 

And then he had remembered hearing Lucian cry out Sonja's name. He looked at her, at Lucian, the looks they were giving each other, and then it all came together. 

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself, as the rest of the league moved over to him. 

"What's going on?" Willow asked him, pausing as she looked him over to see if she was hurt. 

"That vampire, she's Sonja, Lucian's lover."

Everyone else's eyes widened at that, and just watched the pair, unsure what to do. 

Lucian just gazed at her as she finally reached him. She raised one of her small hands, caressing his cheek.

The second he felt her skin touching his, he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him. He buried his face in her neck as he started to cry, in happiness and disbelief. Here she was, the love of his life, alive, well, and in his arms. He felt her own arms wrap around his body, as she rested her head on his shoulder, quietly crying. After a moment he pulled away slightly so he could look at her face. Then, he kissed her fiercely, and she returned it with the same passion he gave her.

No one noticed as one of the workers suddenly stirred. He looked at the couple, the other league members, and then, he looked at the floor, his eyes lighting up as he saw the chip Eliza had taken. 

Before anyone could react he lunged, scooping the chip up and running for the exit. He quickly reached inside his coat and pulled out what looked like a marble.

"This better work," the worker said through clenched teeth as he threw it into the air.

Almost instantly the marble became a small glowing…well it was supposed to be a vortex, at least that was what Mashirra told him. 

He quickly jumped through it, and it closed behind him.

Behind him, Gabriel and Jones reached the hall he had gone, noticing the dead end. There weren't any doors either. 

And yet, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Gabriel asked, more to himself than Jones.

* * *

The worker yelled slightly as he hit the cold floor. Cursing under his breath he rose to his feet, and then suddenly stumbled back as he noticed Doc was in the room. The large creature noticed him and walked foreword. "Well?"

He nodded and quickly held his hand out, showing the chip. Doc grinned and took it. "Excellent."

Everything was going according to plan. It was only a matter of time now.


	10. All Tied Up

Okay, here's the next part. 

* * *

**_All Tied Up_**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER THERE!?"

The worker winced as Mashirra struggled in Bloodrayne and Riven's grips, desperately trying to get at him so he could rip him apart with his bare hands.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm lucky to be alive as it is. All the others are dead and…" He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to say that it appeared that Eliza had left him for another, as that would fuel his anger even more. "Eliza…she was killed."

"SHUT UP!" Mashirra roared as he suddenly transformed into a small snake, causing him to slip out of the grip of the other two. Hitting the ground he lunged and changed back. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked over as Doc entered the room, a disapproving look on his face. "We have much more important matters at hand right now than to waste time at each other's throats. We'll clear this up later, after the league is killed. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded, including Mashirra, who looked like he really wanted to kill someone. But instead he stormed out of the room.

"No one else leaves the compound unless I say so," Doc stated before turning and walking out of the room. _They're all idiots_, he thought to himself. The only reason he put up with them is that they did prove useful, but in the end were nothing but easily manipulated muscle. 

_But still…_He looked down at his hand, which held the large chip that the worker had gotten from the boat. _At least they aren't completely useless…_

* * *

"Are you sure that was really necessary?" 

Gabriel looked over at Willow, as they sat in the kitchen. Gabriel was drinking some water out of a small cup, and Willow had been meditating again.

The half-demon sighed. "I don't think it was needed, but everyone else feels safer with her tied up." He shrugged. 

"At least they put her in Lucian's room." Willow said with a small smile. 

Gabriel smirked. "Lucian would have probably messed them up pretty bad if they put her anywhere else." 

* * *

Sonja raised her head as Lucian walked into the room, holding a plate of food. She smiled at him before looking at the titanium chain that held her left wrist to the bed post. 

"I brought you something to eat," Lucian said as he walked over with it. 

She smiled again. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Lucian nodded and set the plate down before walking over and sitting on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't apologize; it's okay. I don't blame your friends for doing this, considering my entrance was a bit…" she trailed off, and looked back up at the chain. "It's just…being tied up like this…it kind of reminds me of…" She looked down, sorrow filling her eyes. Sorrow for the loss of their child, and how she had been dead for so long. 

Lucian leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed at his touch, moving her other hand and clutching the back of his coat. "I know Sonja, I know," he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead tenderly. He pulled away and stared at her emerald eyes, which briefly turned blue as she gazed lovingly at him.

"Six hundred years," she whispered after a moment. "You were without me for that long, how…?" She trailed off, and Lucian looked down, a solemn expression on his face. She reached over and gently caressed his cheek, and he smiled at her.

Finally he answered. "Just…to make sure my species survived the war, and to avenge you and our child. And now here you are, alive, and with me. We've been given a second chance, and I won't fail you this time."

Sonja smiled sweetly at him. "You didn't fail me, Lucian. You could never fail me." As she finished she reached up and kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around it as he returned the kiss.

Then, as they pulled apart, he asked a question that he had been curious of himself. "Sonja, how old…?" He trailed off. 

"55," she answered. "I was born back in 1948, in the U.S.A. I was a doctor for a while, and then one night I was attacked by a vampire, and turned. I was saved though, by Mashirra, who's a shapeshifter. He took me in, taught me how to fight, and we became lovers." She had expected Lucian to do something when that emerged from her mouth, but he kept silent and nodded. "And we still were, actually, when I came over here. A while ago we teamed up with Doc, which isn't his real name. None of us know his real name. And now here I am." She smiled as she finished. 

Lucian nodded as he looked up at the chain. He paused, and then looked down at his arm, before the blade popped out of his coat sleeve. "Stay still," he instructed her as he reared his arm back. A second later he thrust it foreword. 

The blade collided with the chain, and a small cracking noise was heard. They both looked and noticed that the chain was slightly broken, but not enough for her to get free. Lucian muttered something under his breath as he changed into his hybrid form. Rearing back again he struck. This time the chain broke, and Sonja pulled her arm free. She smiled gratefully at Lucian before staring at his hybrid form with a bit of awe. "What…?"

"It's a long story," Lucian said, not wanting to explain at the moment. "I'm a hybrid now, half lycan, half vampire, but none of their weaknesses…I…if you want, I can bite you, and it would make you like me. You'd be able to see the sun again without fear." 

Sonja looked at his black eyes for a moment before letting out a small nod. She tilted her head, baring her neck. Lucian nodded and leaned down. "This might hurt a bit," he whispered. She nodded, and then, he quickly bit into her, and she let out a small whimper.

Lucian felt a bit of guilt pass through him at causing her pain before he began to drink from her, and he shuddered as he heard her let out a small moan. She clung to him, as he did to her, and he groaned as he felt her blood pouring into him. After a moment passed, a moment that seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, wiping away the bit of blood that trickled down his lips.

Sonja fell back onto the bed, and Lucian held her in his arms as she began to transform. Claws sprouted, her skin changed color, and she gasped as her whole body grew into that of the hybrid creature. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, it stopped, and she changed back into her normal form.

Lucian continued to hold her as her breathing returned to normal. She looked down at her wrist, and saw that the shackle had actually broken off when she had changed. "I love you," she whispered, as she looked up at him.

"I love you too," was his reply as he leaned down and embraced her, as the two prepared to make up for some of the time that they had lost.

* * *

Doc inserted the chip into an open space on the machine, before putting a cover over it. "It's done," he whispered to himself. Walking over to one of the sides he pushed a few buttons.

Almost instantly the machine started to glow, and Doc grinned, a triumphant look spreading across his face. _YES!_

And then it stopped glowing.

Doc's face instantly dropped. "NO!" He banged his fist against the wall. He had been so close! What happened?

Then, an idea crossed his face, and he walked over, pulling the cover off. He looked inside the machine, and that was when he saw it.

He smirked. Reaching in, he pulled out a loose chip, before tossing it aside. Putting the cover back on, he walked over and pushed a few buttons.

The machine started to glow again, and then a beam of light shot out of the attachment at the top, hitting the wall. 

And as Doc continued to grin, a small hole of energy began to grow.

It had worked.

Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The group looked up as Lucian and Sonja entered the room. Lucian held up the chain and dangled it with a small smirk before tossing it aside. Almost instantly they had a few guns aimed at them. 

"Guys," Gabriel said aloud, giving them looks that said "we don't need this now". The others looked at each other, and then nodded before putting them down.

"Now," Lucian began as he sat down. "Sonja knows where to find the people who stole that machine. We're going to go there, and she's going to pretend to be Eliza, distracting them while we get in." The group nodded as Lucian looked back over at Sonja. "Are you sure about this? Something could go wrong." 

Sonja nodded. "I can handle myself. Don't worry." 

"Okay, just be careful. I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't."

There was a pause, and then Gabriel stood up. "Okay, everyone should get ready for when we storm the place." They all nodded and went their separate ways. Soon only Gabriel and Willow were in the room.

"…so…I'm just going to get ready," Gabriel said to Willow.

She nodded. "Yeah, I might get some sleep."

"Alright…well…see you in a while."

"Same with you."

While they both spoke they had been moving closer and closer to each other. Now their noses were almost touching, and their breaths mingled. 

* * *

Jones stopped when he realized he had left his drink back in the kitchen. He headed back, but stopped at the door as he saw that Gabriel and Willow were in the middle of a passionate embrace. 

"Yeah, I'll just get it later," he whispered to himself as he turned and left the room.


	11. Uncloaked

Okay, here's the next part. Sorry that it's short.

* * *

**_Uncloaked_**

* * *

A few days passed before the ship finally reached where Sonja said the compound was. It was on a small island near South America.

The plan was simple. The League members would wait until Sonja disappeared into the compound, then follow in slowly. After that, well they knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Sonja?" Lucian asked after gently kissing her. When she nodded he nodded as well. "All right; just come back to me safe. I don't want to loose you so soon after getting you back."

Sonja smiled sweetly at him before gently kissing him. Then, she walked off the ship, towards the compound.

* * *

"Doc, we have company."

Doc raised his head and looked outside at the approaching figure. Mashirra, who looked out also, stared for a moment before his eyes widened. "It's Eliza!" He yelled before jumping out the window, changing into a bird in mid air.

* * * 

Sonja heard the sound of wings flapping, and looked up as Mashirra flew towards her.

"Okay, just play it cool, and you'll be fine," Sonja said to herself as Mashirra landed and transformed. Almost less than a second later he was almost crushing her in an embrace.

"Those idiot workers said you had been killed, but I knew you can't be taken down that easily," Mashirra whispered in her ear as he quickly kissed her. Sonja slightly returned it, trying to be convincing. "So what happened?" He asked as he pulled away.

Sonja shrugged. "I planted some explosives on the ship. They should all be dead."

Mashirra smirked before kissing her again. Then, he led her back to the compound.

* * *

Doc looked with some caution as the two headed into the compound. Something wasn't right about Eliza. Something changed. 

  
He shrugged it off. It didn't matter now. His machine was completed, and in a matter of time, his army would be unleashed upon the world.

* * *

"Okay, she's in." Gabriel said as he lowered his pair of binoculars. 

Jones nodded, as he finished loading his pistol. "Let's go."

The group nodded before heading off towards the fortress.

_Be__ safe Sonja, _Lucian thought to himself. _Be safe…_

* * *

Doc walked into the room with the large machine, a smirk upon his face. It had proven that it was fully operational. 

He walked past it, over towards a table, where something lay, covered in a glass dome.

It was small, around the size of a small bowl. It had eight limbs, and scurried around like a spider. Its skin was a dark gray.

Then, it raised itself up, and part of it split open, revealing a small mouth of fangs, as it let out a small hiss.

Doc smirked. "Patience, creature. Soon, this world will be yours, and mine."

Even as he spoke he raised his hand and covered the glass dome. His clawed hand, that's skin color was identical to the bizarre spider monster…

* * * 

Mashirra led Sonja into their room, shutting the door behind them. Turning around he pushed her against the door and began to kiss her. She responded, and then wrapped her arms around him, leading him on.

When his hands moved towards her shirt, moving under and touching her skin, she suddenly tensed, and Mashirra sensed this. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sonja didn't answer. 

Mashirra tilted his head to the side, staring at her.

And that was when he sensed it; her scent. It was different, in more ways than one.

She smelled like a lycan, and yet, a vampire. Both…

Like the leader of The League…Lucian.

Mashirra's face instantly darkened and before Sonja knew what was happening she was up against the wall, hanging by her throat.

"You traitorous bitch!" He hissed, squeezing her throat. "After everything I did for you, this is how you repay me!?"

Sonja answered by bringing her leg up, smashing into his side. As he recoiled, he dropped her and she punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

He would have gotten to his feet at that second, if the whole place didn't suddenly shake. 

"SHIT!" Mashirra cursed aloud, suddenly realizing that she had brought the League with her. It had been a trap.

* * *

Willow floated to the ground, her hair still billowing around her, as raw power crackled around her frame. 

She looked back at the other League members, giving a small smile, a smile that was mainly directed at Gabriel. The half-demon smiled before he and the rest followed her into the fortress.

* * *

"KILL THEM ALL!" Doc roared at his workers who were in the room, before they all ran out of the room, carrying various weapons. He heavily sighed before walking towards the machine. Pressing a few buttons he activated it.

Then, he felt a presence behind him. Spinning around he found himself face to face with a very attractive redhead, who happened to be floating three feet off the ground.

"So, I'm guessing you're the one behind this whole thing," Willow said as she floated closer. 

Doc smirked. "You may."

Willow bitterly smiled. Then, she thrust her hands together and fired a blast of black energy. Doc jumped skyward, but the energy bolt suddenly followed him, and he yelled in pain as it collided into him, creating a small explosion.

Willow smirked.

The smirk then changed to a look of shock as the burnt cloak that Doc had been wearing dropped to the floor, with Doc following.

What was underneath was rather bizarre, even for all the demons Willow had encountered.

Doc was tall, almost 12 feet. His torso was thick at the bottom and thinned as it moved upward. He had four legs, each thin and ending in sharp claws. He also had two pairs of arms, each one with a hand that had three claws.

Finally, a three foot long neck, upon which Doc's neck stood on top. It smirked, revealing its fangs.

"Wha…?" Willow trailed off.

Doc's smirk increased.

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. You can call me Smith."


	12. All Hell Breaking Loose

Okay, here's the next part. Sorry that it's short.

Okay, here's the next part. And yes, the main villain is none other than the Spider version of Doctor Smith from the Lost in Space movie.

* * *

**_All Hell Breaking Loose_**

* * *

Willow backed up slightly, now somewhat nervous at the giant mutant arachnid. Smith grinned at her, as he slowly moved towards her.

"What are you?" She whispered as she tensed, energy crackling around her as she prepared for an attack.

Smith paused. "Well, how I became like this is a bit complicated, but how I got here, well that's a different story."

* * * 

_Smith stared down at the time portal that lay before him. He knew all he had to do was jump through it and he would be in the past, and able to unleash his spiders upon the world. He looked at the energy ring surrounding the portal, and knew that touching that could very well kill him. _

_"You know…"_

_Smith spun around and found himself face to face with John Robinson, the captain of the ship his past self had tried to take over. "My father once said evil always finds its true form," John finished. Smith snarled and stalked foreword._

_"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" He hissed as he reached John._

_John shook his head. "I couldn't kill the man," he began, as he raised his arm, revealing the bladed weapon he held in his hand. "But I can kill the monster!" He lunged, slashing at Smith, but the alien spider moved with a speed that bellied his large size and dodged, before backhanding John and knocking him back almost ten feet._

_"Spare me the fury of the righteous," Smith said with a smirk as he moved foreword. He tilted his head to the side, and then grinned. "I think I have time for a snack, before my trip." As he finished he moved foreword, opening his fanged mouth._

_  
As he lowered his head, John lashed out at the last moment, kicking the spider in the head and knocking his head back._

_Smith shook his head for a moment, before chuckling. "Oh the pain! The pain!" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice._

_"You haven't seen anything yet," John shot back as he scrambled to his feet, grabbing the bladed weapon before lashing out, tearing a cut into Smith, who growled before backhanding him again, knocking him to the floor. _

_Smith moved foreword before he noticed the bitter smirk John was giving him. "Remember the Proteus?" John asked, as he pointed to the gash. "These monsters eat their wounded."_

_There was a pause, and then Smith's eyes widened in horror. He looked down just in time to see several dozen infant spiders climbing out of the egg sack, climbing up him and biting into various spots. _

_"NO!" Smith roared as he swung his limbs, knocking several off but they kept coming. He yelled in pain as they ripped into his flesh._

_"Take all the time you need to die!" John yelled before charging and colliding into Smith, the blow carrying enough force to knock him into the portal. His body collided into the energy ring outside._

_And then for Smith, there was only darkness._

* * *

Smith slightly growled to himself as he raised one of his hands, tracing one of several scars he had gotten across his body. "I survived the fall through the portal…barely. When I found out this was the time period I had landed in, I waited, knowing that another time machine would be invented. Once it was I would be able to use it to bring the race of alien spiders to this planet."

He then raised his head, and let out a small snarl. "But enough talk. Time to die."

* * *

All hell had broken loose.

Once Sonja had rejoined Lucian, he, along with the others, were now taking on the workers of Smith in their own ways. Slowly, but surely, the battles took to their own locations. In only a matter of minutes, the only ones in the main compound were Lucian, Sonja, and Riven.

Riven tilted his head as he faced off against the two hybrids. He smirked. He always liked a challenge.

Surprisingly, Sonja made the first move, as she lunged with her sword, aiming for his midsection.

Pulling out his sword tonfas, Riven blocked the slash before spinning and lashing out with a roundhouse kick that knocked her to the ground. As she tried to recover, he stabbed down.

The blade would have gone into her, had Lucian not changed into his hybrid form and tackled the warrior. Sonja rose to her feet and watched as her lover and Riven fought, exchanging punches and kicks, as their weapons tore into each other, drawing blood. 

Finally, Lucian grabbed Riven's left arm, and twisted it, forcing him to drop his tonfa. As Riven grunted in pain, Lucian grabbed the weapon and jammed it into Riven's chest. The warrior looked up with disbelief, and then fell to the floor, dead.

* * *

Jones ducked behind a table, as he reloaded his gun, ignoring the shots that were being fired at him by the workers in the room. 

He was about to jump up and start firing when he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by more gunfire. Jones stood up just as Mariachi shot the last one dead, wielding twin handguns.  

Jones snorted. "Showoff," he muttered.

Mariachi gave a small shrug.

* * *

Jack punched a man unconscious just before a yell caught his attention. Looking up he saw one of the workers lunging at him, holding a sword in one hand. Jack quickly raised his cutlass, blocking the attack. The worker broke off and snarled, even as fangs sprouted, revealing his vampiric nature.

Jack tilted his head to the side as he stared at him. "You seem somewhat familiar…have I threatened you before?"

The vampire shook his head. "No, you stole some jewels from me 5 years ago. Remember?"

Jack's face lit up. "Ah! David! Yes, you always were one to hold a grudge."

David snarled before charging, slashing his sword with incredible speed. Finally he got a blow in, cutting Jack across the stomach. He didn't smirk, because Jack just looked at the wound as if it was nothing, before smirking. Raising his hand something flashed in the light of the room.

It was a gold coin.

David had seen that before.

"So those things are cursed…interesting," David remarked.

Jack shrugged. "That's what I said."

Then they charged and continued their duel.

* * * 

"What the hell happened to those other two!?" One worker screamed to the other, as they watched Gabriel slash through a group of others as if it was nothing.

"Jurgen and Bloodrayne?" He asked. When the worker nodded he shrugged. "Well Rayne fought Gabriel a while earlier and then ran off, and Jurgen hasn't been around for a few days."

"Damn it," the other worker cursed before watching as Gabriel sliced the last worker in half. He moved foreword, raising his katana.

Then he stopped, and watched as the two workers dropped their weapons.

Gabriel smirked. "Good choice," He said before lashing out with two punches, knocking both men out.

* * *

Lucian swirled around as he heard the sound of two guns cocking. He and Sonja found themselves staring at two men who were armed with machine guns.

Sonja smirked, before walking foreword. Suddenly the two opened fire, and Lucian leapt skyward, dodging the bullets, before charging at the two.

Sonja was about to move foreword, when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She spun around…

And gasped in pain. Looking down at her chest, she saw a clawed hand penetrating it. She looked up, staring into Mashirra's eyes, which held an expression of rage.

"You think you can betray me and get away with it," he hissed at her. And then his clawed fingers wrapped around her heart, and in one grasp, crushed the organ. He didn't even bother to pull it out; he just pulled his hand by itself out, letting Sonja fall to the ground.

 * * *

Lucian was about to attack the two workers when he heard the gasp. He turned around just as Sonja started to fall.

"NO!" He screamed, as he rushed foreword, catching her body. "Sonja!"

Mashirra didn't speak; he just calmly turned and walked away. 

Lucian didn't go after him. He just stared at his beloved's face. If it wasn't for the blood covering her chest, it would have looked like she was sleeping.

"Sonja," Lucian whispered, moving her hair out of the way. "Sonja?"

No answer. 

Lucian shook his head. It couldn't be; not so soon after getting her back. She couldn't be…

But she was; she was dead.

"No," Lucian whispered, as he closed his eyes, a few tears trickling out.

He ignored the two workers as they moved towards him, their guns still aimed. He ignored them as they walked up right behind him.

It was only after they grabbed him, and tried to pull him away from Sonja's body, that he reacted.

They never had a chance.

Without even looking, Lucian lashed out, a clawed hand penetrating one worker's stomach, and with a sickening ripping sound, Lucian pulled, ripping the mans ribcage out. Then, he turned and smashed the ribcage into the other worker's head, crushing the skull. 

Their lifeless bodies fell to the floor.

Lucian had done this in three seconds, and with only one hand; the other was still cradling Sonja.

Then, there was a thud, as another worker flew into the room, Gabriel jumping after him. Not giving him the time to recover, Gabriel struck, impaling the man to the floor.

As he pulled his sword out, Gabriel finally noticed Lucian, as he held Sonja. "Oh no," Gabriel whispered to himself as he ran over and crouched down. 

But he could tell by the expression on Lucian's face that she was gone.

Then, the hybrid stood up, and removed his coat, as well as his coat blade. Placing the coat over Sonja's body, he leaned down again. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her, sharing a bittersweet kiss with her. "I'll always love you."

Then he stood up, and looked towards where Mashirra had disappeared. He started to move foreword.

He stopped, and looked at Gabriel. 

Lucian looked at Sonja's body, even as a few more tears escaped from his eyes. "Take care of her," he whispered, motioning to her body. "I couldn't."

With that he was gone, as he ran down the hall that Mashirra had gone, changing into hybrid form in mid run.  

Gabriel just looked sadly after where Lucian had gone. 

TBC

Okay, the next chapter is going to get an R rating, due to the VERY violent death of Mashirra.


	13. The Hybrid's Wrath

Ok, here's the next part. 

***

_The Hybrid's Wrath_

* * *

Smith leapt into the air just as Willow unleashed a giant ball of fire. The projectile flew under Smith's legs, colliding into the wall behind him and exploding, sending concrete through the air.

The giant alien spider landed, and with a smirk looked at Willow. "Is that the best you've got?" He sneered.

He was answered by a burst of energy that smashed into his chest, knocking him through the air and against the wall, his back collided into it, and he slumped for a moment. Then his eyes opened, filled with rage.

And he charged.

* * * 

The fight between Jack and David was pretty equal. David had more experience than Jack, but since Jack wasn't killable, it helped even the score out. 

Finally David lashed out with a kick, knocking the sword out of Jack's hand. Then he lunged.

A moment later, he fell to the ground, and looked at the gunshot wound in his chest. He raised his head as Jack walked over and picked up his sword.

"You cheated," David said, anger in his voice, as he rose to his feet.

Jack suddenly lashed out, his sword slicing through the air and decapitating the vampire, who turned to dust.

"Pirate," was Jack's response.

* * *

Lucian slowly walked down the hall, not knowing where he was going except after Mashirra. He had unshed tears in his eyes but he ignored them, the only thought on his mind was tracking down the creature that took the life of his precious love, and ripping its skull out.

_Sonja's dead..._

He shouldn't have left her side, even for a second. If he had been near her he could have knocked Mashirra back...he could have saved her. 

But he hadn't, and now she was dead, and so soon after being reunited with her.

_She's dead..._

A growl began to build in his throat, which grew into a roar as he broke into a run. 

_Don't worry my beloved. I will make sure that he pays for what he did to you. And then..._

Lucian looked down at the blade he held in his hand; the one he had extracted from his coat sleeve.

_I will be joining you. We'll be together again... I hope._

* * *

Mashirra slowly walked down the hall, his body tensed in case of an ambush. 

He looked cautiously around the room he walked into, his arms in defensive position.

There was no sign of anyone else in the room other than himself. He slowly relaxed and turned around.

Almost instantly he was knocked backwards with the force of a wreaking ball. His body collided into the opposite wall with a sickening thud. He slumped to the floor. 

He found himself staring at a pair of black boots. Raising his head he found looking at Lucian. His shirt and coat were no longer on, revealing a metallic blue skin. His ribcage was almost twice its size, and his eyes were pitch-black. His clawed fingers twitched in anticipation, and he snarled, revealing his fangs.

Mashirra tried not to look worried as he rose to his feet. The look that Lucian was giving him was sending chills down his spine. 

Then the hybrid spoke. His voice was deeper and gravelly, but he could tell it was Lucian's.

"You took the life of the woman I loved," Lucian said, his voice carrying sadness to it, in addition to the rage. "You took my future."

Lucian looked at the floor for a moment, closing his eyes. A single tear slipped out. 

Then he looked back at Mashirra. "So now, I'm going to take something very special from you. Your last breath!"

* * *

Gabriel looked at Sonja's body with an almost normal looking expression. Of course, he was just hiding what he was thinking.

He was trying to imagine what Lucian was going through at the moment, but he couldn't. This was most likely because he had never lost the love of his life twice, let alone the same exact person.

The half demon was snapped out of his thoughts as the wall next to him exploded, and something rather large fell into the room.

"What the hell…?" Gabriel trailed off as the thing, which appeared to be a half spider, half human, rose to its four feet. 

Smith looked back and forth between the hole, and Gabriel. He was wounded, bleeding in several spots.

Then, making up his mind, he lunged at Gabriel, but the half demon back-flipped away, his feet colliding into the spider's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You insolent little…" Smith snarled as he charged, backhanding Gabriel, and knocking him back ten feet. "You're going to wish…"

Then he heard a noise, and looked towards the hole too late.

A fireball erupted from the hole, and he had only one second to scream before it hit him. He vanished in an explosion. Gabriel shielded his eyes as light filled the room.

When the smoke cleared, both Gabriel and Willow, who floated down to the floor, stared at Smith's burnt carcass. 

Willow gave a bitter smirk directed at the corpse. Then, she saw Sonja's body. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no," She whispered as she walked over to the body, kneeling besides it. 

"I know," was Gabriel's response, as he joined her, looking at the body.

Willow stared sadly at Sonja, a feeling of sudden anger taking over her.

They had captured Lucian, dragging him into this against his will, and then he had been reunited with her, after seeing her die over six centuries ago.

And now she was dead yet again.

"No."

Gabriel looked at Willow as she looked down at her own hand, even as it started to glow as she chanted something.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not letting her die," was the witch's response before she continued chanting. 

Gabriel was about to say something else, but then closed his mouth, knowing that interrupting a witch could have rather chaotic consequences. Instead he just nodded as she continued to chant.

Then, she placed her hand on Sonja's chest, and the energy from her hand flowed into the hybrid's body.

Nothing happened.

Willow just lowered her eyes. Gabriel simply stared. He had expected it not to work, but he was still rather sad about it.

And then, the blood around Sonja started to disappear, as it flowed back into her. Gabriel and Willow watched, dumbfounded as the energy crackled around Sonja's body, closing the wound on her chest, as if it had never been there.

And then Sonja opened her eyes. She sat up with a gasp, panting heavily. After a moment her breathing returned to normal, and she looked at Willow and Gabriel. "I, was I dead?" She finally asked, and the other two nodded in response. Then she asked another question. "Where's Lucian?"

"He went after Mashirra."

Sonja nodded and quickly rose to her feet. She had to find him

* * *

Mashirra smashed into another wall, his blood sticking to the metal as he slid down to the floor. 

He was bleeding in at least a dozen spots, several large gashes torn into his flesh.

"Come on!"

Lucian walked foreword, the only thing on his mind was to make this creature suffer immensely for killing Sonja.

Mashirra slowly rose to his feet, confusion flashing in his eyes as Lucian just stood there. "Take your best shot," the hybrid snarled. "Hit me."

Mashirra tilted his head to the side. What was the hybrid trying to do?

"HIT ME!!!!"

Mashirra shrugged to himself, before charging. He reared back his fist, and struck.

Lucian hadn't expected the blow to be that painful, since Mashirra seemed to be a normal human, besides his shapeshifting powers.

He was proven VERY wrong, as he was almost instantly knocked back all the way across the room with the force of a wreaking ball. His back slammed into the wall, before slumping to the floor.

_...okay, that was **really** stupid..._Lucian thought, as he struggled to stay conscious.

Mashirra walked over, a smirk on his face. Finally reaching the hybrid, who was rising to his feet, he lashed out with a foot, pinning him to the floor. Reaching down, his hand grabbed the pendant around Lucian's neck and yanked it free.

"I think this will make a nice souvenir," he stated as he held it in one hand. 

Then he lashed out with a clawed hand, aiming for Lucian's heart...

...it never reached its destination. 

Lucian grabbed the arm, and opened his eyes, and Mashirra was almost disturbed by the look of rage and pure hatred that was being given to him. 

And then with a rather sickening noise, Mashirra's arm was shattered. .

He screamed as he let go, stumbling backwards. Lucian ran foreword and flipped up, kicking Mashirra in the head and causing him to drop the pendant, which Lucian quickly scooped up.

"This is mine," Lucian hissed as he quickly put it back on, then he charged.

Mashirra never had a chance, as Lucian's clawed hand lashed out, tearing into his stomach. Mashirra screamed in pain before Lucian threw his coat blade into one of the walls. Practically dragging Mashirra over there, who was struggling to get free, he yanked.

Mashirra found himself looking at his own innards, as Lucian glared at him. "This is going to hurt," was all Lucian said before tying the shapeshifter's own intestines around his neck. Then he wrapped it around the coat blade, hoisting Mashirra up. 

Lucian wasn't satisfied with letting Mashirra die that way however.

He lashed his clawed hand out, and tore into Mashirra's chest, ripping his heart out. Then, as he crushed the organ, he smashed the fist foreword, crushing his skull.

Mashirra fell from the coat blade, finally reaching the end of the hybrid's wrath.

Lucian looked at the blood covering his hand, and all the energy he felt in his body from attacking Mashirra instantly disappeared. 

And it left him with the cold, merciless truth.

He had lost her again.

He raised his head to the ceiling, and cried out.

**"SONJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

And then, he fell to his knees, no longer having the energy to stand. And he wept.

Then, looking up at the coat blade hanging from the wall, he reached out, pulling it free. He looked down at the weapon, before closing his eyes.

"We'll be together soon, Sonja," he whispered, as he raised the blade preparing to stab it into his own heart.

"Lucian!"

Lucian's eyes snapped open as he looked up. His eyes widened as Sonja ran foreword, kneeling in front of him.

The blade fell from his hands.

For a moment he did nothing, just stared at her. Then, he reached his hand out to touch her. He knew this wasn't real, that she was dead, again. But still…

Finally he spoke. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you…and I couldn't keep it." He lowered his head, staring down at the floor.

Sonja felt tears coming to her eyes as the state her lover was in. "You didn't fail me Lucian," she whispered as she cupped his chin, raising his face. "You could never fail me."

Lucian blinked, disbelief still present on his face. "Sonja?" He whispered, reaching out and touching her face. Sonja nodded, and then less than a second later Lucian was hugging her tightly to him, as he silently cried. "I thought I lost you again," he whispered as he pulled away, kissing her fiercely. 

"No," Sonja answered as she pulled away. "We'll always find each other, always."

Lucian nodded before kissing her again.

"I hate to interrupt." The two broke apart when they noticed that Gabriel was standing there. "But we still have the time machine itself to deal with."

The two nodded before standing up. Lucian looked at Gabriel with a questioning look. 

The half demon shrugged. "Miracles occur. That's all I have to say…well, that, and that it's useful to have a witch on the team."


	14. Epilogue

Okay, I apologize for the lack of updates. I've had writer's block and it's really annoyed me. This has been shortened a bit also, due to the already mentioned writer's block.

Well, here's the epilogue

* * *

_Epilogue: Let the Games Begin_

* * *

Gabriel, Lucian, Willow, and Sonja walked down the hall back to where the time machine was being stored.

It was over. Smith and Mashirra were dead, and his workers fled. All that remained now was figuring out what to do with…

Gabriel suddenly stopped, tensing, before turning and walking back in the opposite direction. The other three noticed this, and turned and followed, Willow catching up first.

"What is it?" She asked. He ignored her however, as he finally reached a large chamber, that Willow realized was the one where Smith had been killed in.

The room was now empty, save for some debris from the wall that Smith had been thrown through. In a flash Gabriel unsheathed his sword and walked into the room, looking around.

"Looking for me?"

Gabriel looked up just as Smith dropped from the ceiling. He was covered in burns and cuts, and bleeding in a few spots.

But he was alive.

And he was holding a rather sharp piece of metal.

The second he hit the ground he lashed out, the metal pole impaling Gabriel, who yelled in pain. Then, Smith chucked him through the air and then turned towards the others with a murderous look in his eyes.

Willow's eyes suddenly glowed pitch black, and as she chanted something, her hands started to glow. Smith tensed, anticipating the blast.

It wasn't a blast.

The ground underneath Smith started to glow blood red, and before Smith could react, it exploded, red energy consuming his body and shooting up to the ceiling. 

Gabriel grimaced before pulling out the pole. He looked up just as the energy died down.

Smith was dead, this time for certain. All that remained of the spider alien was a pile of crushed bones and ashes. Gabriel stood up, walking over and looking down at the remains before glancing at Willow. He smirked, and she smiled in response

* * * 

"So, what do we do with this?" Jones asked as he walked around the time machine in a circle, the others were with him also.

"Well, we should-"

The machine suddenly exploded, sending parts everywhere. The group looked over at Mariachi, who was holding a grenade launcher. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part," he stated as he lowered the weapon.

Bourne sighed. "I was about to say we should probably return it to whoever made it, although, perhaps it is better if it was destroyed.

The response he got was the clicking of several rifles, as the group was suddenly surrounded by a few dozen men, all aiming rifles at them. Mariachi aimed his twin guns, and everyone else tensed for a fight.

"It's all right boys, they're with us."

The men looked over as Norman Caprice stepped out from behind the group. He walked up to The League and looked at the destroyed machine with a nod. "Good job," he addressed to the group, who nodded in response. "We'll take it from here." With that he turned and gave an order to the other men, who instantly split up and started searching through the destroyed remains of the compound.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Willow said as she and Gabriel walked off the dock, the Black Pearl already sailing out to sea.

"Yeah, not a bad way to spend a week or so," was his response. 

"So what now?"

A simple shrug was what she got for an answer. "Not sure, but it involves a week of sleep for me."

Willow smiled.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Lucian looked down at Sonja as they stared out at the ocean. They were still on the Black Pearl, as Jack was now dropping everyone off to wherever he asked them. He was still a little annoyed by Jones, who had stolen a bit of gold from him, saying it was to help him get enough money to get a new house, seeing as how his old one had been destroyed.

"Hungary," was Lucian's response, as he quickly kissed her. "There are some people I want you to meet."

* * *

The dock was abandoned, with the exception for the rolling fog that covered most of it.

Then, a figure appeared, walking down the dock, his boots making soft tapping noises on the ground.

It was Riven, alive and well.

He finally stopped, upon sight of another figure, shrouded in the darkness.

"It's done."

The figure turned around and walked up to him, a smirk on his face. "Is it?"

Riven nodded. "Yes, Mashirra was killed in the exact way that you predicted, M. Although, I must ask, why exactly was it important for him to be killed that way?"

M smiled. "No one but a fool reveals the strategy before the game is over. You will see, all in good time."

Riven simply nodded in response. He was a bit confused as to why M had been concerned so much over that, but he shrugged it off. "Very well."

With that, the two turned and disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Unbeknownst to those two however, a third party had been watching.

He was tall, around the height of M. He wore black pants, black shoes, a white button up shirt, and a black coat. His long dark hair went down to his shoulders, and he had a neatly trimmed moustache and beard. In his hand he held a rather expensive looking cane.

He didn't believe what he had seen, but he had. M was still alive somehow. It seemed impossible.

Although, he himself should have been dead at that point, considering a rather bad encounter with a certain women a century ago.

"Mr. Gray?"

Dorian Gray turned his head towards the car at the road near where he stood. The driver was sticking his head out the window. "You ready?"

Dorian nodded before walking to the car and getting in.

As the car drove off, Dorian thought about what he should do. He needed help, if M was to be stopped from doing whatever it was this time.

And there was only one person he knew who was still alive that could possibly help him, or at least, if they chose to.

_Mina…_

**_FIN_**


End file.
